


【花家骨科】Hurricane

by aijiang111



Series: Hurricane [1]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 大纲文，脑洞来源是【雷雨】……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文，脑洞来源是【雷雨】……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为初始脑洞……第二章开始正文。

　　Alex谈成了一桩大买卖，从之前连轴转的工作中得到片刻喘息，准备回迈阿密修整几天。  
　　  
　　不巧的是，他回家第一眼，就看到弟弟Michele压着一个男孩在餐厅那张有着百年历史的榉木桌上乱搞。Alex倚着门咳嗽一声，男孩慌慌张张推开二少爷，脸红得要滴血，垂着头像只受惊的鹿一样从大少爷身边跑出去。  
　　  
　　Alex给男孩让开路，在男孩匆忙经过时看到对方浓密厚重的下睫毛，走神地想男孩一定很漂亮。  
　　  
　　Michele在后面大声抱怨哥哥坏自己的好事。  
　　  
　　Alex给弟弟翻白眼。  
　　  
　　“那男孩是谁？看着还没成年。”他问Michele。  
　　  
　　Michele耸耸肩说是新来的园丁。据说本来在上高中，因为叔叔死了家里断了生活来源，所以出来谋生。因为手巧，被老Joseph留下来侍弄花草。  
　　  
　　“那就是还没成年。”Alex指责弟弟，“你在MIT读硕士，放假回家还要乱搞。”  
　　  
　　兄弟两个吵了几句嘴，都把这件事抛到了脑后。Michele不是个长情的人，他回家第三天就交到了新女朋友，Alex没再看见他和那个男孩待在一起。  
　　  
　　Saverin家的庄园占地很大，Michele曾经看玩笑说DowntonAbby可以来这里取景。前庭加上后山，英亩数十分惊人，Saverin家还养着专业的驯马师和森林防火员，再加上常年受聘的司机和仆从，庄园上下有上百口人。Alex没几天就把那个男孩忘了，没想到又看到他。  
　　  
　　男孩推着推车，上面放着空了的水晶瓶和鲜花。Alex在阳伞下坐着读最新一期的经济学人，男孩就站在他不远处的草坪边，专心致志剪去玫瑰花茎上的小刺。从荷兰引进的玫瑰品种，花蕾美艳欲滴，像是凝固的宝石。Alex盯着看了一会，不知不觉就把视线挪到男孩身上。男孩穿着庄园里统一的制服，外面还套着可笑的园艺围裙，两条带子在背后打个结，勾勒出比花茎还婀娜的腰身。他棕色的头发被阳光照成灿烂的金色，卷曲的睫毛上似乎能放下火柴棍。男孩的侧脸，从饱满的额头到圆润的下颌都是精致的线条，看得出上帝在造他时一定花了不少心血。Alex自诩也见过不少美人：巴西是块孕育美人的宝地，街头遍地是吉赛尔邦辰，他在圣保罗长到十四岁，早就看多了风情万种的漂亮女人，此刻却盯着男孩看得挪不开眼睛。  
　　  
　　Alex的审视比太阳还炽烈，男孩似有所觉转过脸来，棕色的眼睛像是上等的琥珀。他看见Alex，想起那天的事，羞赧地红了脸，站在原地手足无措，不知道该不该过去给大少爷行礼。  
　　  
　　Alex朝他招招手，男孩迟疑着走过去。  
　　  
　　“你叫什么名字？”Alex问他。  
　　  
　　“Eddie。”男孩绯红着脸，声音又轻又软，让Alex想起棉花糖。  
　　  
　　Alex看了他一会。男孩是颗蒙尘的明珠，Alex想把他擦亮。  
　　  
　　“别再做前庭的活了。”他把男孩拉过来，伸手拂去男孩手背上的泥土，“从明天开始，你就做我的贴身男仆。”  
　　  
　　男孩懵懵地答应了。  
　　  
　　第二天，男孩局促地出现在Alex房间门口。他换了制服，黑色马甲把腰身勾勒得一览无余，笔直的长腿塞在黑色的西裤里。棕色的头发整齐地梳上去，明眸善睐，熠熠生辉。  
　　  
　　Alex满意地看着他。作为一个投资人，Alex一向眼光毒辣；别人眼中不值一钱的沙砾，他却能透过灰扑扑的尘土看到珍珠的色泽。  
　　  
　　“过来帮我打领带。”他和男孩说。  
　　  
　　男孩根本不会打领带，他笨拙地把那条菲拉格慕揉成了破布。Alex拉着他的手说我教你，结果最后把男孩推倒在床上，用那条领带绑住男孩的手。男孩刚要喊，Alex就用吻堵住他的呼声。  
　　  
　　“嘘，Eddie，”大少爷故意说，“你想让人听到吗？”  
　　  
　　他一边说一边解开男孩的纽扣：“不想在这干了？”  
　　  
　　“听说你的婶婶身体不好。”Alex慢条斯理地说。  
　　  
　　男孩委屈地抿着嘴唇，斑比眼睛里的泪水将落未落。  
　　  
　　“好孩子。”Alex把奖励的亲吻落到男孩额头上。  
　　  
　　做的时候Alex才发现，男孩还是处子。他撞进男孩的身体，逼问男孩那天和Michele做到哪一步。男孩被他欺负得不停呜咽，求饶说“什么都没做，二少爷只脱了我的衣服”。  
　　  
　　自己是Eddie的第一个男人。Alex满意极了。  
　　  
　　Eddie就这样成了Alex名正言顺的情人。他领着贴身男仆的薪水，却只是在床上伺候Alex。Alex知道自己的小男孩家境艰难，给他划了自己的子卡，可是Eddie从来不花。Alex就干脆给他开三倍薪水，还威胁他不收下就去告诉他婶婶。Eddie收下了，Alex知道这些钱都被男孩存在一个专门的户头里。  
　　  
　　Alex有过很多女朋友——没Michele那么夸张，还不到弟弟的零头，但也绝对不是禁欲冷淡的那种人。他曾经在十来岁青春期的时候翻过女孩家的窗户，也曾经和在自己的布加迪威龙上用口红写电话号码的女孩春风一度。可是他从来没有像现在这样迷恋过一个人。  
　　  
　　Eddie很好看——他还年轻，有一种带着少年气的明媚娇憨，像是枝头上没长成的青涩幼果，有独特迷人的甜美气味。虽然出身普通，Eddie的体态却很好，除了在床上被欺负到乱七八糟，其他时候都整洁挺拔，脊背一直都挺得很直。Alex和他说下流话，你把身子挺那么直，是不是为了显摆你那个翘屁股？  
　　  
　　Eddie被他逗得一下就红了脸。Alex爱死了他这种无辜纯情的神色。  
　　  
　　Alex以前从不相信什么灵魂伴侣，前世情人那一套——可是他热烈地爱上了Eddie。他开车带着Eddie去兜风，把车停在Saverin家的私人海湾边，和男孩在沙滩上做爱。Alex的初恋，在他二十五岁时终于姗姗到来。  
　　  
　　他一掷千金给Eddie买礼物——Eddie穿西装很好看，尤其适合优雅华贵的Prada，打扮起来以后简直是个小王子。他带着Eddie出入各种上流场合，没人想得到看上去优雅矜贵的Eddie只是Saverin家的男仆。Alex搂着男孩的肩膀和别人介绍说这是自己的表弟。他称呼Eddie“我的玫瑰”。  
　　  
　　短短一个月的时间，清纯的男孩就在床上被Alex养得放荡。Alex也曾在洛杉矶睡过一晚上要价五位数的高级妓女，她们甚至没有Eddie一半勾魂摄魄。他会张开双腿踩在床上，一边哭着叫Alex的名字，一边用手指在自己身体里搅动。  
　　  
　　Alex用皮带绑住男孩的手腕，把上千美金的领带从脖子上拆下来，在Eddie漂亮的小东西上打个蝴蝶结。  
　　  
　　“求我。”他稳稳地说，明明自己也硬得阴茎发痛，可就是不肯给男孩一个痛快。  
　　  
　　“哥哥，求你，”Eddie泪眼迷蒙地在床上扭动，“哥哥……”  
　　  
　　Alex的呼吸一下滞住了。好像有人在他胸膛里浇了一瓶酒，然后扔进去一根火柴。  
　　  
　　“谁教你的？”他猛地顶进去，喘着粗气，掐着男孩的腰暴风骤雨一般抽插了数十下，精瘦的腰猛烈地摆动，带着狰狞的阴茎在男孩的屁股里进出，几乎要了男孩半条命。  
　　  
　　“二少爷……”Eddie哭得不行，被Alex操得头皮发麻，过了好一会才把话说利索，“他让我叫他哥哥……”  
　　  
　　Alex吻掉男孩眼角的泪水。他平静下来，又开始变得温柔。他几乎把男孩柔软的身体对折过来，小幅度地抽送着阴茎，爱抚Eddie的身体，让男孩从剧烈的感官刺激中缓过来。  
　　  
　　是的，Eddie不可能知道。Alex冷静地想，这是只有少数人知道的秘密，是Saverin家的禁忌。  
　　  
　　Alex本来应该有两个弟弟——Michele是他的二弟，他本来还有一个更小的弟弟。他的小弟弟是一块樱桃派，是带着露水的玫瑰花瓣，是家族的掌上明珠。十二年前，Saverin家还没有移民美国。他们阖家居住在圣保罗，是巴西首屈一指的名门望族。然而树大招风，仇家买通了照看小少爷的仆人，绑走了当时还不到六岁的小男孩。要找弟弟一起玩的Michele发现了他们的行径，被打昏了一起带走。当地警察畏首畏尾，Saverin家只好自己出面寻找两个儿子。两帮人在街头火并一夜，被救出来的却只有昏过去的Michele。  
　　  
　　小少爷不见踪影，Saverin家的女主人Sandra哭得肝肠寸断。然而更糟糕的还在后头——Michele从昏迷中醒过来，他受了惊吓，有一段时间甚至没办法开口说话。Sandra打起精神来照顾二儿子，却在Michele彻底恢复后发现一个悲剧：Michele不记得自己的弟弟了。他的记忆并没有受损，知识健全，却坚称自己并没有一个弟弟。  
　　  
　　Sandra悲痛欲绝。她已经失去了一个孩子，不能再让另一个受伤。她明令禁止所有人再提起小少爷，以免刺激到Michele。半年后，Saverin举家前往美国。  
　　  
　　Michele让Eddie叫他哥哥。Alex分开Eddie的双腿架到自己肩上，陷入情欲中的男孩像是从王尔德的笔墨中活过来的道林格雷，美得让人目眩神迷。Alex情不自禁俯下身亲吻Eddie，一边操着玫瑰味道的男孩一边想，Michele想起来了？  
　　  
　　两天后，和新女友在海岛过完二人世界的Michele回家了。他看着打扮一新的Eddie目不转睛，好像男孩就是梅杜萨，而他因为这一眼就变成了石头。  
　　  
　　“Alex！”他哀嚎着冲大哥抱怨，“你撬我墙角！”  
　　  
　　“我怎么撬你墙角了，”Alex悠闲地品着红酒，“你不是刚和正牌女朋友度假回来吗？”  
　　  
　　Michele不吭声了。Alex大获全胜。  
　　  
　　但Michele才没那么容易放弃——几天以后，Alex去参加高中同窗会。他的同学们非富即贵，聚会地点在一座私人小岛。Alex没法带Eddie一起去，聚会的时候，他的眼皮一直跳，内心知道要糟。等他风风火火赶回家，二弟果然已经和Eddie滚在了一起。大床上一片狼藉，床头柜上都溅着白色的精斑。Alex避开扔在地上的四五个安全套走过去，躺在床上两个人都满身酒气，Eddie满身齿印，Michele的阴茎还插在Eddie屁股里。Alex气得太阳穴突突直跳，刚要把二弟拉起来赏他两个拳头，就听到Michele在睡梦中抱着Eddie嘟囔了一个名字。Alex压下火气凑过去听，发现Michele喊的是Dudu。  
　　  
　　Dudu，他们再也不会回来的小弟弟的乳名。  
　　  
　　Alex一下就心软了。他坐在床边，感觉眼眶发酸。  
　　  
　　Michele一直表现得像个游戏人间的花花公子，但Alex知道，自己的二弟心里还是那个十岁的小男孩。他把弟弟弄丢了，害怕得不知如何是好。  
　　  
　　Alex拉过被子帮弟弟和Eddie盖好。他吻了吻男孩的额头，又揉了一把Michele的头发。  
　　  
　　永远不要想起来。他在心里对二弟说。  
　　  
　　他知道自己不是天底下最好的哥哥；但他还是希望弟弟过得快乐，不要再为回不来的人痛苦。  
　　  
　　那晚之后，Eddie从大少爷的私产变成了两位少爷的共有财产。两位少爷争风吃醋一样地对他挥霍财产和爱意，Eddie心惊胆战，总畏惧自己只是两个少爷一时兴起的小玩具。他害怕自己在糖果和金子的陷阱里沉沦得太深，在两位少爷对他厌倦以后，没法回到从前的生活。  
　　  
　　Eddie从没有过这样的好日子：Michele抱着他，喊他小王子，珍视他到仿佛他是皇冠上的钻石。总喜怒不形于色的Alex只会对他露出笑容，甚至还问他想不想继续上学，自己可以给哈佛写推荐信。  
　　  
　　Eddie觉得自己在做梦。他诚惶诚恐，却又无法不对Saverin家的两位少爷动心。他们都那么年轻漂亮，高雅富有，是比最夸张的恋爱喜剧里的男主角还让人梦寐以求的情人。Eddie催眠自己，或许两位少爷也有那么一点喜欢他：Alex冷静自持，高贵得像是天上的月亮，可是却愿意为Eddie洒下光辉；Michele风流英俊，有着令人倾倒的魔力，他看着Eddie的时候，眼睛里是天上星星一般那么多的柔情蜜意。Eddie小心翼翼地奢望着这场梦能醒来得晚一些，他还想厚脸皮地再当几天仙蒂瑞拉。  
　　  
　　Michele在与Eddie上了床的第二天，就甩了自己的女朋友，换回了脸上的五个指印。  
　　  
　　“被打了？“Alex在隔天早上打趣自己的弟弟。  
　　  
　　Michele满不在乎：“我把她甩了。”  
　　  
　　“唷，”Alex开启嘲讽，“你也有被女孩子甩耳光的一天？我还以为你要是早生二十年，都能泡上戴安娜王妃呢。”  
　　  
　　Michele瞪了大哥一眼，又转向Eddie。  
　　  
　　“因为我已经拥有了真正的玫瑰，就不需要那些喷着香水的假花了。”Michele带着笑意说。  
　　  
　　Eddie脸上立刻飞起两朵红云。  
　　  
　　Alex郁闷地戳着盘子里的煎蛋——Michele这种不带下流词还能让Eddie一秒脸红的本事，自己怎么就学不来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始正文。

正文：  
　　十八岁以前，Eddie觉得自己的生活和任何一个美国青少年没什么不同——住在市区的独栋房子里，周围的房屋挤挤挨挨；请不起花匠，门前的小草坪从来都是家中的三个人轮流去推除草机；宁愿骑单车或是踩滑板，也不愿意乘校车；暗恋学校里有着漂亮金发的辩论队女队长，被人高马大的有钱男同学堵在休息区挑衅。如果这样的生活被拍成电视剧播出，那肯定会因为惹得观众昏昏欲睡而收视垫底。  
　　  
　　但是戏剧总会有冲突，有猝不及防就迎来的高潮迭起。Eddie的人生，在意料之外获得了巨大的转折。叔叔因为突然发作的心梗撒手人寰，留下了尚未还清的贷款。简单的葬礼过后，Eddie在床上辗转一夜，做出了自己的决定。他在第二天早晨告诉婶婶，自己准备退学，并且暂时不去读大学了。  
　　  
　　他收到了一个耳光和婶婶近乎崩溃的指责；但最后他们还是抱在一起，他安慰着怀里的婶婶，一遍遍说没关系——我可以先工作几年攒够钱再去读大学；我知道可以申请助学贷款，但是我们还没还清房贷；不，那种工作太累了，我不许你去；怎么会，我应该谢谢你们，你们把我从巴西带到美国，你们给了我最好的生活。  
　　  
　　关于自己的身世，Eddie知道的一清二楚：他是叔叔婶婶从里约热内卢街头捡到的孤儿。叔叔婶婶从来没打算瞒着他，他们从一开始就告诉Eddie，他的亲生父母另有其人，他不用对着他们喊爸爸妈妈。  
　　  
　　Eddie在他们口中拼凑出完整的故事：那年是叔叔婶婶结婚十周年，他们一起去巴西游玩度假。热闹的里约街头人头攒动，婶婶却一眼就看到了蹲在路边的Eddie。男孩脸上身上都脏兮兮的，露出来的皮肤上还爬着不少丑陋的伤口。婶婶蹲下来问了半天，男孩却只是摇头，泫然欲泣地睁着眼睛看着面前的大人。语言不通的两位大人只好带小男孩去了邻近的警局，警察用葡萄牙语询问男孩，却也问不出什么；男孩好像受了惊吓，记忆十分混乱，答话也颠三倒四。警察看在两位外国游客的面子上耐心地询问了将近半小时，只得到了男孩结结巴巴地回答自己的名字叫Ed。  
　　  
　　里约繁华又衰朽，工业高度发达，贸易也在全球首屈一指，是巴西乃至南美最大的人流集散地之一，贫富差距严重，隐藏在高楼大厦背后的贫民窟数不胜数。叔叔婶婶提出想帮Eddie找到父母，警察却为难着拒绝了：在里约，每天都有至少数十个像这样的孩子走失在街头，他们有可能是鸡头放出来的雏妓，也有可能是借着身材娇小穿梭人群中偷取财物的扒手，更有可能是背后隐藏着庞大利益链的童丐。要想帮这样的小孩找到父母，那几乎是天方夜谭——更别提他们十有八九都是被亲生父母抛弃或者操纵的。  
　　  
　　叔叔婶婶只好把Eddie带出警局。当他们一左一右牵着男孩的手走到阳光下时，这对结婚多年却一直没能拥有孩子的美国夫妇不约而同做了一个决定：他们要收养Eddie。  
　　  
　　他们决定叫男孩Eddie，把他带回美国。洗过澡换过衣服后的男孩漂亮得简直像个天使，从拉斐尔献给西斯廷的画作中活生生地走出来。婶婶惊喜地亲吻Eddie的脸蛋，把他抱在怀里叫他宝贝。  
　　  
　　带Eddie入境美国和办妥收养手续花费了这对夫妇不少力气；叔叔几乎用上了自己所有的朋友和人脉，才在Eddie的身份证明的那一栏上填上自己的姓氏。Eddie就这样落户美国，和叔叔婶婶一起定居迈阿密，在这片饱蘸阳光的土地上生活了十二年。  
　　  
　　叔叔婶婶见到他的时候，根据他的身形推断他大概五六岁。Eddie的仪态和习惯都被教养得很好，叔叔婶婶猜测他也许是大户人家走失的少爷。他们在里约的警察局留下联系方式，却一直没有人来联系他们。经年日久，已经完全把Eddie视如己出的夫妇甚至会暗自祈祷男孩的父母永远不要来寻找他。  
　　  
　　Eddie来到迈阿密，像每一个普通的美国男孩那样长大。他不记得自己五岁以前的人生，也仍然对现在的生活充满感激。如果不是叔叔婶婶带他来到美国，迎接他的也许是更加黑暗的命运。他放弃了去大学深造，在酒店当了一段时间门童以后，被Saverin家族的老管家挑中去那座奢华到近乎梦幻的庄园里工作。在那里，Eddie遇到了Alex和Michele。  
　　  
　　他一开始结识的是Michele。他当时正蹲在花丛边，把因为昨夜的暴雨而落了一地的花瓣埋回土里让它们做明年的肥料，一个身影挡住了光线，Eddie抬起头，看到了衣着考究、俊雅不凡的二少爷Michele。他站起来，有些无措地在园艺围裙上擦着自己沾满泥土的手指，拘谨地朝Michele鞠了一躬。然而Michele却一脸恍惚地盯着他，眼神里似有千言万语，穿透他的身体，在他灵魂里搜寻什么印记。  
　　  
　　“你叫什么名字？”他凑近Eddie，声音很轻，像是怕惊醒这场梦境，“我们见过吗？”  
　　  
　　“Eddie，我叫Eddie。”男孩紧张地回答，“我们没见过面，二少爷。”  
　　  
　　Michele还是盯着他。二少爷脸色很差，神态失魂落魄，Eddie担忧地看着他，思忖着是不是该喊人把二少爷架回去。  
　　  
　　Michele却上前一步抓住了Eddie的手，湿润的泥土全蹭在了Michele手上。Eddie想抽回手，Michele却抓得很紧，像是抓住什么失而复得的宝物那样用力。  
　　  
　　“别离开我，”Michele没头没脑地说。  
　　  
　　Eddie受惊地仰着脸。他有点被吓到了，甚至开始猜测二少爷的精神是不是有些问题。就在这时Michele松开他的手，Eddie下意识想要后退，Michele却上前一步，手臂抱住Eddie的肩膀。Eddie僵硬着接受二少爷的拥抱，Michele把脸埋在他肩膀上，声音轻得像呓语。  
　　  
　　“我见过你。”他说，“天哪，这种搭讪真是太老套了——你一定在我的梦里出现过，Eddie。”  
　　  
　　Eddie勉强挤出一个微笑——上帝啊，没人告诉他Saverin家的少爷会性骚扰庄园里的园丁！  
　　  
　　Michele最后恋恋不舍地放过Eddie了。他给Eddie的制服口袋里塞了名片，一步三回头地离开。Eddie翻来覆去看过那张黑底烫金的名片，不明白二少爷到底唱的是哪一出戏。  
　　  
　　“二少爷……呃，他是gay吗？”Eddie在晚餐时小心翼翼提出了这个问题。  
　　  
　　餐桌上静寂了一秒，然后所有人都笑起来。  
　　  
　　“怎么可能，”Eddie身边那个叫做Jared的男孩笑到差点捶桌，“那可是MicheleSaverin！迈阿密的BruceWayne！光是连载他的绯闻，就够迈阿密先驱报赚回一整年的成本！”  
　　  
　　他们七嘴八舌地议论起关于Michele的那些桃色新闻：今年维密闭幕上背最大翅膀的那个巴西天使是Michele的初恋，而且还是她倒追的Michele；上届获得了奥斯卡提名的那个澳大利亚女演员，在锁骨的位置纹了Michele的名字；Michele曾经睡了三井财团的大小姐却不愿意娶人家，RobertoSaverin为此亲自飞了一趟东京登门道歉，回来以后气得差点打折Michele的腿……他们津津有味地分享着八卦，丝毫没意识到他们讨论的是自己的雇主，而不是什么popicon。  
　　  
　　“如果他是gay，”Jared最后总结陈词，“那至少有一半的美国女孩要为此心碎。她们都指望着能和MicheleSaverin春风一度，然后怀上他的孩子，就此嫁入豪门呢。”  
　　  
　　餐桌上有几个女仆发出嘘声，然而更多的则是红了脸。  
　　  
　　Eddie食不知味地嚼着自己的那份焗饭。他低着头，扒拉着盘子里的米粒。  
　　  
　　他的叔叔是一名意大利裔；他给Eddie讲过那个每个意大利人都知道的俗语。在西西里，如果你遇到注定是你另一半灵魂的姑娘，你会在一瞬间被她击中，就像在晴天挨了一道霹雳。  
　　  
　　Michele白天的表现，差点让Eddie以为，自己就是他的那道霹雳。然而Michele不喜欢男人；Eddie不知道自己的心里到底是庆幸还是失望。  
　　  
　　Saverin庄园提供住宿，Eddie在这里也有床铺偶尔休息，但更多时候他还是会在晚上赶最后一班公车回家。Saverin庄园远离市区，Eddie赶回家至少都要是深夜了，第二天还要早早起床。婶婶曾经劝他不必每晚回家，贴心的Eddie却还是坚持每晚回家陪伴孤单的婶婶。Eddie沿着盘山公路往下走的时候，一辆橙色的敞篷跑车逆着开上来停在他旁边，坐在驾驶座上的Michele手臂搭在车门上，对Eddie露出一个能被印在牙膏广告上的那种灿烂笑容。  
　　  
　　“你要去哪，Eddie？”他亲热地问。  
　　  
　　Eddie回复他自己要回家，Michele理所当然提出要送他回去。Eddie婉言拒绝，Michele就开着车不紧不慢跟在他身后。Eddie最后只好上了Michele的跑车，Michele帮他系上安全带，呼吸热热地拂在他的脖颈。夜已经很深了，但是路灯还是很亮，Eddie假装扭着头去看车外的景象，来隐藏自己红了的脸。  
　　  
　　Michele的车停在Eddie家门前时，有不少人都探出窗子来张望。Eddie第一次意识到这种差距——Michele的法拉利盖拉多停在这里，突兀得就像停在灰扑扑灶台边的南瓜马车。美国这块神奇的土地上诞生了无数白手起家的掘金神话，但那一小部分突破了阶层壁垒的人远远填不满穷人与富人之间天然存在的沟壑。Michele来自另一个世界：那是Eddie踏不进的地方。他一辈子做园丁换得的薪水，也不够支付Michele一抽屉的手表中任意一块的表盘。  
　　  
　　Michele松开安全带，他凑近了Eddie。意识到对方也许是想吻自己的Eddie狼狈地跳下车。Michele趴在方向盘上，故意大声地叹气。  
　　  
　　“不能给我个机会吗？”他冲着Eddie跑走的背影喊。Eddie连出声拒绝都不敢，敏捷地跳过自己家门前的篱笆，像是小鹿窜回自己的森林。  
　　  
　　Michele太英俊了；他有一张属于好莱坞黄金年代顶级巨星的脸，被他看着的时候，任何人都会觉得头晕目眩。Eddie到现在还在因为Michele上午给自己的那个拥抱止不住地心跳，他根本不敢答应——他不是三井财团的小姐，也不是走维密闭场的天使，他害怕Michele像对待那些女孩们一样，只把他当做花花世界的娱乐；可是Eddie没有那么多赌注加入这场游戏，因为他知道自己一定会爱上Michele。  
　　  
　　所以当Michele很快找到新的女朋友的时候，Eddie忍不住偷偷松了口气，又没出息地忍不住眼眶酸胀。他在陷入囚徒困境的犹豫不决中早早输掉了这场博弈——不论他选择了哪一个结果，都会感到后悔，幻想自己选择了另一个的话结局会怎么样。  
　　  
　　Eddie不信教，但他还是会在极少数情况下不自觉地向上帝祈祷。也许是上帝听到了他的声音，于是为他送来了另一份礼物：Alex，Saverin家的大少爷出现了。他在花园中，用当初和Michele一模一样的眼神注视着Eddie。他把Eddie带到自己身边，亲吻他，在意乱情迷的时候喊他“我的玫瑰”。他注视Eddie的眼神总是那么深情，似乎男孩就是他前世无缘的爱人。Eddie心满意足甚至诚惶诚恐，他不敢奢求更多了：到现在为止发生的一切已经透支了Eddie幸运的额度，Alex与他之间发生的一切，足够支撑他在美梦破碎的时候走出来了。  
　　  
　　可是Michele又回来了。他看向Eddie，好像Eddie还是那道能把他劈成两半的霹雳。Eddie回望他，也忍不住脸颊滚烫，心跳飞快。他不明白：他痛恨自己的多情，斥责自己怎么能够同时爱上一对兄弟。在Michele抱住他求欢的时候，Eddie差点哭出来，却又根本没办法拒绝。Michele的胸膛贴在他的后背，他们两个人的心脏好像在以同样的频率跳动，Eddie心神恍惚，不明白Michele的怀抱为何如此安定，让他心生眷恋。他扭过脸去吻Michele，在双唇相触间浑身颤抖。Eddie知道自己犯下了怎样的罪孽：他同时爱上了这一对兄弟，他们就像是他胸腔里跳动的那颗心脏的左右两半心房。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Michele在巨大的等身镜前抱住Eddie，把下巴支在男孩的肩膀上。秀气的细领带绕着男孩雪白的优美颈项妥帖地打了个结，Michele抓住Eddie的手指，轻轻咬着男孩带着花朵香气的指尖。  
　　  
　　镜子里的Eddie红了脸，想要躲开Michele。二少爷松开他的手指，又转而亲吻男孩的脸颊。他依恋地磨蹭Eddie的肌肤，好像怎么都爱不够他。他摩挲Eddie的手腕，男孩的胳膊上戴上了一块积家，被Michele的手掌捂得温热。他翻过手，抓着Eddie的手查看那块手表。  
　　  
　　“Alex送给你的？”他问道。  
　　  
　　Eddie点点头。在收到这块表后，他去偷偷查了价格，为后面的那好几个零吐舌。他想退还给Alex，大少爷却非要他戴上。  
　　  
　　“我手腕上有块疤，”Eddie和Michele解释，“Alex说戴上表可以遮住。”  
　　  
　　Michele解开表带，端详了一会Eddie说的那块疤：在手腕靠近内侧的地方，细长发白的一道。  
　　  
　　“怎么割伤的？”Michele下意识地问。那道疤痕的形状很明显，学医的Michele看一眼就知道是割伤。  
　　  
　　“我不记得了。”Eddie笑着说，“也许是小时候被小刀割伤的？”  
　　  
　　Michele帮他把手表戴回去，又捉着他的下巴亲他。  
　　  
　　“Alex好大的手笔，”他笑着说，“这么讨好我们的小Eddie。我可是个一穷二白的无产阶级，除了胸膛里跳动的这颗真心属于我自己外，没什么个人财产了。我只能把它献给我的小王子了。”  
　　  
　　Eddie揪揪他的耳朵，毫不避讳两个人的身份差别。他们吻了好一会儿才分开，Eddie红着脸拉平自己西装上的褶皱，才跟着Michele走出去。  
　　  
　　他们坐上汽车，抵达了佛罗里达大歌剧院。Michele搂着Eddie的肩膀，为仙蒂瑞拉推开通往另一个魔法世界的大门。他向每一位熟识的朋友微笑，交换社交辞令的同时介绍Eddie是自己的表弟。Eddie偷偷凑近他，勾了勾Michele的小指。  
　　  
　　“为什么你和Alex都很喜欢带我抛头露面？”他轻声问。  
　　  
　　Michele也凑近他，嘴唇几乎吻上他的耳廓。  
　　  
　　“当然是为了炫耀你，Eddie。”他说，“巨龙的宝藏如果无人窥探，那也只是山洞里慢慢腐烂的金属。”  
　　  
　　“嘿Michele，”一个打扮整洁的年轻人和Saverin家的二少爷打招呼，Michele笑着回应他，把Eddie往前推了推，手指却还亲昵地搭在Eddie的肩上。  
　　  
　　“我表弟，Eddie。”Michele为两人互相介绍，“这是Ricky。”  
　　  
　　Eddie矜持地和对方握手，Michele经常夸他仪态大方，带着天生的贵气。他和Alex带Eddie出入各种场合，从未有人怀疑男孩的身份。  
　　  
　　Ricky客气地握着Eddie的手摇了摇，眼神来回扫过两个人。  
　　  
　　“你们长得很像。”Ricky笑着说，不知是出于客套还是发自真心。  
　　  
　　Michele捏了捏Eddie圆润的肩头：“那当然，英俊的人总是相像的。”  
　　  
　　他笑着回答，完全没把这句话放在心上。  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　Michele的春假结束了，要坐明天的早班飞机飞往波士顿。Eddie坐在床边，看Michele把行李箱摊在床上整理东西。需要带的衣服已经有女仆帮他叠好了，Michele一件件收进箱子里的时候，突然又跑过来抱住Eddie。  
　　  
　　“真想把你也打包一起带走。”他把Eddie箍在怀里，声音像是撒娇，“你会来看我吗？”  
　　  
　　“一定。”Eddie软软地说，仰起头吻Michele的下巴。Alex从哈佛毕业，Michele现在则就读麻省理工，这都是全美最好的大学，Eddie在上高中时，也曾梦想自己会是其中一所的学子。  
　　  
　　第二天早上，从纽约返回没多久的Alex亲自送弟弟去机场，Eddie也跟了上去，和Michele黏糊糊地挤在后座，时不时交换一两个湿漉漉的离别吻。Alex在驾驶座故意大声咳嗽，Michele却搂着Eddie故意不理不睬。  
　　  
　　看着Michele一步三回头地消失在登机口后，Eddie失落地垂下肩膀。Alex揽住他，带他走回车上，帮他把安全带系好。Eddie把头靠在车窗上，连Alex握他的手都没反应。  
　　  
　　“你这么喜欢Michele，我可要嫉妒了，Eddie。”Alex故意板起脸。  
　　  
　　Eddie侧过头枕在Alex肩上。他捏了捏Alex的手掌，又偷偷去看大少爷的表情。  
　　  
　　“你生气了？”他小心翼翼地问。  
　　  
　　Alex用手搂住Eddie的腰，亲吻他的发顶。  
　　  
　　“不会，我只是在吃醋。”他说，“我一向很诚实。”  
　　  
　　Eddie沉默了一会，谨慎地斟酌着措辞。  
　　  
　　“Alex，如果……我们这种三个人的关系，会不会……”  
　　  
　　他的话被Alex的亲吻打断了。Alex用手掌抚摸他的脸颊，唇瓣触碰他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“没关系，Eddie。”他转过头，和男孩额头相抵，“你不是什么我和Michele共享的玩具抱抱熊——我和你在一起就只是因为我喜欢你，我知道Michele也一样。”  
　　  
　　“你不用有压力。我会保护你的，好吗？”他的嘴唇贴着Eddie的额头。  
　　  
　　Eddie揪着Alex衣服的一角。Alex的亲吻短暂地缓解了他的焦虑，但他仍对这混乱的关系感到不安。Alex还攥着他冰凉的手，把自己的衣服脱下来帮他披上。  
　　  
　　第二天早晨，Eddie还在迷迷糊糊睡着时，隐约感到身侧的床铺一沉。他睁开一点眼睛，看到已经穿戴整齐的Alex坐在他旁边。Eddie半梦半醒地看着他，Alex凑过来，帮他整了整睡到乱翘的头发，又俯下身在他额头上吻了吻。  
　　  
　　“我有点事要回一趟巴西。”他曲起手指刮了刮Eddie的脸，“我父亲好像要回来了，我先安排别人带你到其他地方住一段时间，让你暂避几天再回来，好吗？”  
　　  
　　Eddie的睡意立刻完全消失了。他在被子里抖了一下，意识到自己正是那种见不得光的存在——上流社会的少爷们豢养的玩物，不能公之于众的地下情人。  
　　  
　　他周身都还在因为昨夜的性事酸痛发软，Alex没让他起来，他连被子抱住Eddie吻了他两下，就起身离开了。他叮嘱Eddie在中午前从后门离开，他会安排司机开车等在那里。Eddie在Alex离开后，又躺了一会才磨磨蹭蹭起床。他洗漱后来到衣柜前，犹豫一会后还是穿上了自己带来的短袖和休闲裤。他走下楼准备吃早餐，Jared正在餐桌边熨报纸，Eddie和他打招呼，Jared却装作没听见，收起报纸转身走开了。Eddie食不知味地喝了两口咖啡，知道在Jared的心里自己一定已经变成了他曾经开玩笑提起的那种人：靠着和富家少爷们的肉体关系，妄想飞上枝头变成凤凰。  
　　  
　　意大利厨师烹调的饭菜此时突然失去了诱惑，Eddie呆呆地坐在餐桌边。偌大的餐厅仆从来来往往，却都对Eddie视而不见。一名女仆上来收走骨瓷杯里凉了的咖啡，她眼睛里的鄙夷让Eddie如坐针毡。他被爱情冲昏的头脑在Alex和Michele都相继离开后冷却了下来，Eddie打定主意暂时离开Saverin家，冷静地处理自己和兄弟两人的关系。  
　　  
　　他推开椅子站起来，准备去后门告诉Alex安排的司机自己暂时不准备和他走——他想回家休息一段时间。就在这时，Saverin庄园的管家Joseph走过来，挡住了Eddie的去路。  
　　  
　　“老爷想见你。”他绷着脸说。  
　　  
　　Eddie感觉自己被兜头浇了一盆冷水。  
　　  
　　Alex告诉他自己的父亲很快回来，但Eddie没想到会这么快。他跟在Joseph身后，失魂落魄穿过长长的走廊。在庄园的这段时间里，Alex和Michele从来都肆无忌惮，不避讳旁人的眼光；Eddie被他们娇惯得飘飘然，根本没想过自己和兄弟两人的事情被发现后该如何处置。RobertoSaverin不在的这段时间里，Alex就是一家之主，Eddie受他的庇护，从未有过远虑。现在他的保护伞相继离开，Eduardo不得不硬着头皮去面对游戏最后关卡的大boss。  
　　  
　　RobertoSaverin是在整个佛罗里达都非常有名的商人，他经营的进出口贸易公司时常登上当地报纸的新闻，Saverin家族的产业遍布迈阿密，在这片土地上有着不容小觑的势力。Eddie还从没见过自己真正的雇主；当他跟随Joseph走到走廊尽头那间有着沉重雕花木门的书房前时，紧张忐忑到几乎不会呼吸了。  
　　  
　　Joseph敲了敲门。门内传来低沉的“请进”，老管家推开门示意Eddie进去，自己却在后面把门重新关上，没有一起进入书房。  
　　  
　　这间书房占地很大，一面墙上是通透的落地窗，其他三面都是高耸接入天花板的巨大书架，整整齐齐码着各种英文或葡萄牙文的著作。Eddie小时候生活在巴西，他会说简单的葡语，但因为之后随叔叔婶婶来到美国，在美国这处民族大熔炉里，所有人都用英语交流，由于缺乏语言环境，Eddie的葡语还停留在入门的水平，Roberto的书架上摆的那些葡语书籍，他根本看不出是什么内容。  
　　  
　　厚重的地毯完全吸收了Eddie的脚步声，他有些局促地走到书桌前站住，攥成拳头的手掌心都是汗水。  
　　  
　　Roberto背对着他坐在书桌后，Eddie只看得到高高的椅背后，对方露出来的打理一丝不苟的头发。  
　　  
　　“您好，老爷。”Eddie最后硬着头皮开口了，该来的总会来的，“您找我什么事？”  
　　  
　　Roberto还是没有回头，Eddie知道对方不屑于面对自己。他像是故意晾着Eddie一样，男孩的腿都站酸了，才听到对方不紧不慢地开口。  
　　  
　　“我今年五十二岁，确实是不再年轻了。”  
　　  
　　这是一句Eddie没想到的开场白，但对方紧接着说的话，又让Eddie咬住了嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“但我还没有老到眼瞎耳聋的地步——十二年前我买下这处房产，可不是为了让我的两个儿子在这儿和一个园丁鬼混。”  
　　  
　　Eddie脸色煞白。Roberto果然已经对他和两兄弟的事知情了。他从对方的话语里，听出来了满满的嫌恶。  
　　  
　　“如果你是个女人，或者你只和我的两个儿子中其中一个有染，我都不会对你说这番话。”来自Roberto的羞辱还在继续，“当我忠心的老朋友告诉我这件事的时候，我并不愿相信。但当我看到了足够多的证据，我就不能让你继续留下来了。你在败坏我们家族的名声，让我的两个儿子颜面扫地。他们可不是肯尼迪兄弟，你更不是玛丽莲梦露，这不是佳话，这是耻辱。”  
　　  
　　“我能理解我的儿子们或许还年轻，想要追寻刺激和新鲜感，不过这不是他们自甘堕落，和你厮混的理由。你最好收起你那些痴心妄想。”  
　　  
　　Eddie恍惚地听着Roberto的训话。他羞耻得无以复加，感觉书房的地面正在裂开一个巨大的黑洞，把他整个人吞入其中。  
　　  
　　“滚出去。”Roberto最后的话掷地有声，“如果你不想被填上水泥封到油罐里填海，就最好离我的儿子们远一点。”  
　　  
　　谈话不过五分钟，被下达了消失指令的Eddie摇摇欲坠地向自始至终都背对他的Roberto鞠了一躬，脚步虚浮地走出书房。老管家一言不发带他返回到走廊，Eddie跟在对方身后浑浑噩噩迈着步子，在转角的地方差点迎面撞上走过来的一位女士。绅士的礼仪本应是他先向对方道歉，但事实上，是对方扶住了差点摔倒的Eddie，微凉的手还在他胳膊上拍了拍。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗，孩子？”这位女士出声问到。  
　　  
　　Eddie垂着脑袋，轻轻摇了摇头。他猜到了这位女士是谁：庄园的女主人Sandra。Eddie现在眼眶滚烫，脸颊因为羞愧烧得火红，根本不敢面对Alex和Michele的妈妈。  
　　  
　　“他还好吗？”Sandra转头担忧地问站在旁边的Joseph。Saverin夫人年近五十，但是保养得宜，脸颊和脖颈上都少见皱纹，棕色的眼睛也十分明亮。她有着十足贵妇人的气派，举手投足都很端庄。  
　　  
　　Joseph摇了摇头：“没事，夫人。”  
　　  
　　Sandra又转向Eddie，语调十分温和：“发生了什么？你怎么了，孩子？”  
　　  
　　Eddie不敢说话，他知道自己快要忍不住哽咽了。一想到自己在这大半个月里和Saverin家的两兄弟没日没夜厮混在一起的事沦落为别人的笑柄，Eddie就觉得无颜面对面前的夫人。他低着脑袋，几乎把自己缩到走廊的阴影里。  
　　  
　　“他叫Eddie，新来不久的园丁。”老管家声音平板地回复，“因为犯了错，老爷找他谈话，请他另谋高就。”  
　　  
　　Eddie脑子里嗡嗡作响。Joseph的言辞已经尽量婉转，但依然像在Eddie的脸上抽了一记耳光。  
　　  
　　Sandra走上前，再次拍了拍Eddie的手。  
　　  
　　“没关系，孩子，你会找到更好的。”她温柔地说，Eddie不敢抬头看她。  
　　  
　　Joseph带Eddie回到了他自己的房间——属于园丁的休息室，不是Alex的卧室。门口站着两个身高超过六英尺三英寸的保镖，他们像两座立在那里的雕像，盯着Eddie简单地收拾好自己的行装。Eddie没有行李箱；他翻出自己的双肩包，把为数不多的几件衣服和日用品装进去。Alex送他的礼物都放在楼上，他也不打算上去拿了。打点好背包后，Eddie想了想，把手腕上的积家解下来，递给一言不发盯着他举动的Joseph。  
　　  
　　“这个能帮我还给Al……大少爷吗？”他说，“太贵重了，我不能收下。”  
　　  
　　Joseph接过了手表。他皱着眉头有些疑惑地盯着Eddie看了半天，直到Eddie不自在地躲开了脸。  
　　  
　　午餐之前，Eddie离开了Saverin庄园。他沿着盘山公路，孤独地走到了山脚下的公车站点。午间的乘客很少，Eddie投了币坐到靠窗户的座位上，看着后视镜中的Saverin庄园离自己越来越远。  
　　  
　　他无意识地摸了摸自己的手腕：那块手表的重量好像还压在那里。他已经从梦中走出来，却连一块证明他曾在梦中的纪念品都没留下。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　怎么向婶婶交代自己被开除这件事Eddie有点头痛。不过幸好他和Saverin家两兄弟的事是一件不可外传的丑闻，Eddie心惊胆战了两天，发现根本没有人议论这件事，猜想可能是Roberto用钱堵住了所有庄园里佣人的嘴，才把心放回肚子。  
　　  
　　迈阿密的街头巷尾对于Saverin家有过不少流言，社区里的阿姨们赌咒发誓Saverin家是巴西只手遮天的黑帮，移民美国是为了躲避风头。联想到Roberto说要把自己灌上水泥填海的威胁，Eddie深信不疑。他在回家的当天就换掉了联系方式，还考虑着要不要带婶婶出去避一段时间。  
　　  
　　好吧，Eddie自我安慰，自己也不是什么都没留下——至少从Alex那里获得了一笔小钱，还得到了一段暂时只能秘而不宣的谈资。也许某一天他老态龙钟坐在院子里的扶手椅上晒太阳的时候，可以向孙子孙女们吹嘘自己几十年前同时泡过一对辣得不行的有钱人家兄弟。  
　　  
　　计划中的夏威夷之行没能成功，因为Eddie找到了新工作——婶婶的侄女开了一家蛋糕店，她执意要求Eddie来当柜台店员。  
　　  
　　“我们Eddie这么好看！”她夸张地抱着Eddie不松手，“笑起来比蜂蜜蛋糕还要甜！有你当我们的店员，销售额绝对会翻一倍的！”  
　　  
　　Eddie被她缠得不行，最后终于松口答应了。换个环境也许有利于转换心情：刚回家的那几天，Eddie偶尔会在半夜醒来，想到不久之前还与Alex以及Michele在大床上共同相拥入眠，就再难入睡，只能睁着眼捱到天亮。婶婶一直在逼问他是不是在Saverin家爱上了什么姑娘，因为Eddie颓废到每个人都看出来他正在经历失恋。Eddie只能摇头——他不敢说。他不久前还和Saverin家的两兄弟维持三个人的混乱关系，这简直耸人听闻。在脱离两兄弟后回看自己的行为，Eddie也羞愧地抬不起头，不明白自己是受何蛊惑做下这样的错事。他决心要从这段荒唐的关系中抽身出来，不再去想关于两兄弟的事情。  
　　  
　　蛋糕店的工作缓解了不少他的压力，每天被包围在巧克力、奶油与水果的浓郁芬芳的香味中，总是让人心神愉悦。Eddie在这里工作了一个星期，之前总是青色的眼眶消了下去，脸上的笑容也逐渐变多了。这家蛋糕店地理位置很好，半条街外就是一所公立中学，自从Eddie来这里工作，每天都有大把的高中女孩来到店里，点一份布丁或者奶茶以后，就坐在座位上偷看他。Eddie名义上的姐姐偷偷用胳膊捅过他好多次，让他在对他有意思的女孩中选一个带出去约会，店里给他带薪休假，Eddie却总是笑着拒绝。  
　　  
　　离开Saverin庄园的第九天早晨，阴沉的天空开始渐渐飘起小雨。季节快要入夏，迈阿密的降雨也显著增多。Eddie早早来到店里，擦干净木质的桌椅，把今天的特价商品写在小黑板上挂到窗边，打开电脑随便选了几首歌拖进播放列表里，就开始准备今天一整天的工作。他从后厨端出姐姐已经烤好还冒着热气的抽屉，一层层放好在玻璃橱柜里。门口的风铃响了一声，Eddie一边从吧台下钻出来，一边开口招呼这个雨天里的第一位客人。  
　　  
　　“欢迎光临！今天的舒芙蕾……”  
　　  
　　他愣住了。Alex衣冠楚楚地站在吧台外，衬衫的领口解开了三颗纽扣，戴着名表的胳膊撑在吧台上，显出漂亮的手臂线条。他站在此处，英俊地像是宙斯派遣他这位阿波罗抵达人间降下神谕。乌云和雨水被关在门外，好像正是由于他的归来使这座城市黯然失色。  
　　  
　　Eddie一动不能动。他本来以为自己就快要忘记Alex了；可是此时此刻，他的心脏跳得快要弹出胸腔，血液像是被按了加速键似的在他身体里奔流。Eddie舔了舔嘴唇，意识到Alex也是他的那道霹雳。他爱上Alex了；他爱Alex，Roberto的威胁被英勇无畏的爱情甩在了身后。  
　　  
　　“Alex，”他结结巴巴地说，“你，你回迈阿密了？”  
　　  
　　Alex温柔地看着他。他的眼睛是价值不菲的黑曜石的颜色，当他注视一个人时，没人能不迷失在那双眼睛中。  
　　  
　　“我来找你，Eddie。”他说，“你愿意和我一起走吗？”  
　　  
　　TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真花的生日其实是1982年，在这里为了剧情通顺，我把花朵的出生年份假定为1992年。因为如果按照82年出生的话，手机没那么普及，科技也没那么发达……

　　Eddie躲在吧台后偷偷叹了口气。他慢吞吞磨了一杯咖啡，挤了几滴奶油做出一个简单的拉花，端着咖啡走向坐在桌边的Alex。Saverin家的大少爷在这短短的几分钟里已经吸引了店里所有人的目光：他和这间狭小简陋的蛋糕店格格不入，每个顾客的眼神都在往Alex的方向瞟。Eddie把咖啡放在桌上，Alex却反握住他的手。Eddie挣脱不开，带点恼怒地在桌子下踢了Alex一脚。  
　　  
　　“放开我，”他小声说，“我还要工作。”  
　　  
　　“我可以赔偿你的误工费。”Alex的手有点凉，握着他的力道却很大，“你没有去我给你准备好的公寓，联系方式也换了。我很担心你，Eddie。巴西利亚的事情一完，我就迫不及待赶回来了。”  
　　  
　　他摩挲着Eddie的手指，把头靠在Eddie胳膊上：“我坐了一夜的飞机回来见你，早饭都没有吃。你现在就要赶我走吗？”  
　　  
　　Eddie一下就心软了。尽管他努力试图把那些事抛到脑后，却依然无可避免地想念Alex和Michele。现在，Alex在雨天前来，告诉他自己想念他、担心他，Eddie为此感到心痛又甜蜜。他把咖啡推过去，但是没再甩开Alex的手。  
　　  
　　“先喝杯咖啡，我去给你拿点吃的。”他轻声说。Alex握着他的一只手，用另一只手端起咖啡杯喝了一口。  
　　  
　　“很好喝。”他说，“你亲手磨的，我想要以后每天都能喝到。”  
　　  
　　Eddie脸红了。他看着Alex把咖啡喝完，又帮他端过来一份三明治的简餐。Eddie的姐姐连蛋糕都不烤了，她从后厨跑出来，趴在吧台上兴奋地双眼冒光直勾勾盯着Eddie和Alex。Alex拉着Eddie坐到自己旁边，Eddie根本没办法拒绝。他刚坐下，Alex就摸过来摸他的脸想要吻他。Eddie侧过头，Alex的吻落在他脸上，店里在这一瞬间安静得能听到羽毛落地的声音。  
　　  
　　“我父亲有为难你吗？”Alex轻声问，把手指插进Eddie的指缝间和他十指相扣。  
　　  
　　“没有。”Eddie垂着眼睛。他不知道自己该如何是好。  
　　  
　　Alex叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”他愧疚地说，“是我和Michele考虑不周。”  
　　  
　　他搂住Eddie的肩膀，又把轻吻落在Eddie脸上。  
　　  
　　“你怎么想？”他低沉地说，“想和我们断绝关系吗？”  
　　  
　　Eddie揪着自己的衣角。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，”他喃喃地说，“这样不对……这不对，Alex。所有人都用那种眼光看我，我只是你和Michele的玩具。”  
　　  
　　Alex紧紧搂住他，嘴唇几乎贴着他的鬓角。  
　　  
　　“不是这样的Eddie，”他几乎要把Eddie揉进自己身体里，“你不一样。我从来没对谁一见钟情过，除了你。只有你Eddie。我知道Michele也是认真的，他看你的眼神是不一样的。”  
　　  
　　Eddie心乱如麻。他无所适从；爱情让他不想远离这两个兄弟，可是理智告诉他他应该及早抽身。即使Alex视他如珍宝，Michele对他真心以待，这样的关系也不会被大众接受，Eddie永远只能藏在兄弟俩背后的阴影里，承受别人的指指点点。  
　　  
　　Alex温柔的亲吻要把他融化了。他被Alex搂在怀里，只想对Alex提出的任何意见都说好——和他离开，和他在一起，被他藏起来，等待着他或者Michele上门……  
　　  
　　Eddie打了个颤。这样的话，他和那些渴慕权欲与金钱、试图借助肉体关系博取上位的骨肉皮们有什么不同。  
　　  
　　“不，”Eddie轻轻摇头，“我要有自己的生活。我不是依附你们才能生活的，Alex。”  
　　  
　　“当然，”Alex抱着他，让Eddie的脑袋枕在自己肩膀上，“你可以上学，可以交朋友，可以做自己喜欢的工作。我和Michele会尊重你的选择，会平等地对待你。我想和你有长久的关系，Eddie。”  
　　  
　　Alex这次吻过来的时候，Eddie没有推开他。阳光穿透乌云照耀整座迈阿密，整座城市都在此刻苏醒。Eddie在Alex吻得更加深入之前红着脸推开他，Alex犹不满足，凑上来又轻轻啄了一下他的唇瓣。  
　　  
　　“我可以请求一个约会吗？”他问，“我今晚来接你？”  
　　  
　　Eddie点了点头。他给Alex留下自己的新联系方式，目送Alex的黑色商务车离开街道。  
　　  
　　“Eddie！”姐姐扑过来拉着他的胳膊疯狂摇晃，“那个帅哥是谁！？你的男朋友？”  
　　  
　　“他叫……他叫Alex。”Eddie把Saverin这个姓氏吞回肚子里，“我们准备试一试。你先不要告诉婶婶，求你了。”  
　　  
　　姐姐做了一个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作：“只要你让他经常来我们店里坐坐，我什么都不会说。”  
　　  
　　Alex驾车离开后，在等待红绿灯的间隙挂上蓝牙耳机，给Michele拨了个电话。  
　　  
　　“怎么样？”电话很快接通了，Michele的声音听起来很急。  
　　  
　　“别担心，我找到Eddie了。”Alex沉稳地说，“爸爸还安排了两个人监视他，不过他们收了我的钱，什么都不会说的。”  
　　  
　　Michele明显松了口气。  
　　  
　　“我不想上学了。”他在电话里开玩笑地抱怨，“我怕我不在，你趁机把Eddie拐跑了。”  
　　  
　　“那就只能怪你魅力不行了。”Alex懒洋洋地开口调笑。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　路灯刚刚亮起的时候，Eddie就看到Alex的车停在了店铺门口。Alex随后走进来，在门边的小桌子旁坐着等他。这个时间正是人流高峰期，Eddie忙得人仰马翻，过了将近半个小时，才有空从吧台后面跑出来，给Alex送了一份饮料和小点心。  
　　  
　　Alex拿着一块手帕递给他，上面还沾着Alex身上柑橘与烟草混合的香水味。  
　　  
　　“你都出汗了。”他对Eddie微笑，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
　　  
　　Eddie赶紧摇头，Alex却已经卷起了衬衫的袖子，自觉地站到了吧台后。  
　　  
　　这天晚上，蛋糕店不得不推迟打烊：女高中生们快把这里挤爆了。Eddie的姐姐数着钱笑得合不拢嘴，Eddie累到瘫在吧台上眼睛放空，Alex拉着他的手吻了一下他都没察觉。角落里传来轻微的快门“咔嚓”声，谁都没有留意。  
　　  
　　Alex提出送Eddie回家，累到没有力气的Eddie没有拒绝。两个人在路灯下接吻，Eddie搂着Alex的脖子，头脑一热答应了对方提出来的同居要求。  
　　  
　　“我有一所小公寓，”Alex呢喃着说，嘴唇还在Eddie下巴上流连，“就在市区，是我上大学的时候，用投资墨西哥的玉米期货赚的钱买的。没人知道那个地方，是我的秘密基地。我想和你一起分享，你愿意和我一起住吗Eddie？”  
　　  
　　Eddie被他吻得双腿发软，脑子里好像都是甜蜜的巧克力浆。他稀里糊涂地答应下来，回家之后才贴着门站了好一会，一边用手背给脸颊降温，一边苦恼怎么和婶婶提起自己想要搬出去住。  
　　  
　　然而婶婶很痛快地同意了。  
　　  
　　“Eddie十八岁了，”她笑着说，“当然该有自己的生活。”  
　　  
　　于是在这个周末，Eddie拎包入住了Alex的公寓。Michele从波士顿飞回来，他们三个人一起度过了疯狂的一夜。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Roberto审视着面前的一沓照片。他神色不明，气质却不怒自威。他雇佣的私家侦探拍回来的照片足足有上百张之多，详细记录了兄弟两人出入那所小公寓，并且还带着那个男孩的全过程。照片拍摄的距离有些远，像素也都不是特别清晰，Roberto翻了几张以后把照片扔回卓子，抬手扶住额头。照片当中还夹着一张白纸，是Alex私密公寓的地址。Roberto把这张纸递给站在书桌后面的管家Joseph。  
　　  
　　“带上几个人去这个地方。”他的语调冷如冰霜。  
　　  
　　Joseph点头表示明白，但是Roberto又在对方转身的时候叫住了他。Saverin的一家之主站起身，从衣帽架上拿下自己的西装外套。  
　　  
　　“我要亲自去一趟。”他改变了主意。  
　　  
　　Alex买下的公寓很隐蔽，地段并不繁华，所在的小区也并非十分高级。Roberto坐在前面的车上，他带了四个保镖，还有三个人在另一辆车上随行。汽车开始行驶后，坐在Roberto前排的保镖悄无声息摸出手机，放在背后开始盲打。  
　　  
　　Alex正在开会，在讲台上为股东们做上一季度的所有者权益变动汇报。他的手机在座位上亮了一下，Alex没有注意。  
　　  
　　Roberto畅通无阻地进入了Alex的公寓。公寓只有两居室，Roberto为这狭小的格局皱了皱眉。Roberto坐到沙发上，开始打量这处两个儿子金屋藏娇的地方。  
　　  
　　保镖已经看过了所有的房间，一目了然的空间里都没有人躲藏。Roberto抬起手腕看了眼时间，私家侦探已经报告过Eddie每天的行踪，现在离Eddie下班时间不远，Roberto打算就在这里等人回来。  
　　  
　　Roberto注意到茶几上的几本书籍：一些经济学的入门著作，曼昆的《经济学原理》，凯恩斯的《货币通论》，还有亚当斯密的《国富论》。Alex早就看过这些，不出意外应该是那个男孩的。Roberto翻看着这些书页，看到在纸页两旁的空白处写着整齐的批注。茶几上的东西有些杂乱，大概是男孩刚搬过来没多久，还没来得及仔细整理。Roberto把一个倒扣着的木色相框翻过来，他漫不经心扫了一眼，突然愣住了。  
　　  
　　那是一张非常普通的全家福，背景是一处爬满了绿蔓的砖墙。一个有些瘦弱的小男孩站在一对夫妇中间，两个大人一左一右拉着他的手，男孩面对着镜头，露出一个有点羞涩的笑容。照片的边缘已经有些泛黄，右下角还打着成像时间的水印：1997/08/21。  
　　  
　　Roberto震了一下。他把相框放回桌面，发现自己的右手都在颤抖。他从沙发上站起身，控制不住地开始在客厅中迈动脚步。  
　　  
　　老管家Joseph注意到了Roberto的异常。他走到沙发边，看了一眼那张被立起来的相片，了然又遗憾地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“Anderson，”Roberto出声叫自己的保镖队长，“别等了，我们走。找找地上和枕头上有没有头发，没有的话把卫生间的牙刷带走。”  
　　  
　　Roberto的声音极力保持着镇定，但他的大脑里却翻涌着毁天灭地的惊涛骇浪。他不得不在客厅中不停踱步，才能让奔腾的情绪有一个发泄的出口。  
　　  
　　保镖拿走了卫生间架子上的两只牙刷。所有人悄无声息地退出了这间公寓。在等待电梯的时候，保持了一会沉默的Roberto突然开口。  
　　  
　　“你见过他吗，Joseph？”他问自己的管家。  
　　  
　　Joseph明白自己的老爷在问谁。  
　　  
　　“见过，”他说，“他是棕色头发，还有一双棕色的眼睛，今年十八岁。”  
　　  
　　“你为什么不早点告诉我？”Roberto的声音有些虚弱。  
　　  
　　“你没问过，老爷。”老管家诚实地回答，“而且这样的十八岁男孩太多了。”  
　　  
　　“他叫什么名字？”Roberto问。  
　　  
　　“他叫Eddie。”  
　　  
　　“Eddie，”Roberto轻声嘟囔这个名字，“……Eduardo。”  
　　  
　　“天啊，”他捂住脸，“如果他真的是……那他和Alex，还有Michele……”  
　　  
　　Roberto不敢再想下去了。他让保镖带走了牙刷；他现在只能在心中无声祈祷，这一切：年龄、外貌，甚至那张相片，都只是恰好发生的巧合。  
　　  
　　TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

　　午后的蛋糕店没什么客人光顾，Eddie坐在吧台后用手撑着脑袋，被暖烘烘的太阳熏得直打盹。他意识朦胧间做了个梦，自己好像还是个小孩子，坐在一个人的膝盖上，却又伸着手向另一个人要抱抱。对方把他抱过去，他就搂着人家的脖子，一个劲地撒娇喊哥哥。  
　　  
　　……自己有个哥哥？半梦半醒的Eddie迷迷糊糊地想，那一开始抱着他的另一个人是谁？  
　　  
　　有人推门而入的风铃声惊醒了梦境，Eddie揉了一把脸站起来，开始继续工作。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Alex看到那条消息的时候，会议已经结束了。他抓起外套和车钥匙，不顾几个还想和他寒暄的投资人，径直跑出了会场。Alex等不及电梯，直接顺着安全楼梯向下跑，还给Michele拨了电话。  
　　  
　　正在准备排队登机的Michele接起电话。  
　　  
　　“先别回马萨诸塞，”Alex急匆匆地说，“爸爸去找Eddie了，你先回来。”  
　　  
　　Michele答应了一声，转头离开排队的队伍。他的车还停在机场停车场，Michele上车后一个漂亮的甩尾，跑车轰鸣着离开了停车场，驶向迈阿密的市区。  
　　  
　　平日一向通畅的滨海公路今天车满为患，Michele焦躁地直按喇叭，前面堵塞的车流还是没有一点移动的迹象。Michele给Eddie拨了电话，没人接听，Michele焦虑得几乎要咬指甲。他干脆拐到旁边的应急车道上，逆行了一小段之后拐上了另一条路。这条路不是高速，行车相对少一些，但是距离更远。Michele一遍遍地踩着油门加速，沿途等红灯的时候还不停分心给Eddie打电话。  
　　  
　　他心烦意乱地转过一个环岛，忘记了要松开油门降速。迎面驶来的公交车发出尖锐的鸣笛声，Michele惊醒似的猛地打转方向盘，却忘了自己的另一侧就是环岛竖起来的水泥墙。盖拉多的引擎盖在惊天动地的一声巨响后几乎完全嵌进水泥墙，车前身扭曲成一个可怕的凹坑，Michele随着巨大的惯性整个人被扯着向前撞到敞篷跑车的前挡风玻璃，又被安全带重重地拉了回去跌倒在座位上。事故的发生不过一瞬间，刚才那辆公交车还在扯着喇叭，险险地从Michele的车旁擦了过去，随后在十几米远的地方停下来。几个乘客大呼小叫地跳下车朝这里跑过来，Michele被卡在驾驶座与安全气囊的狭小缝隙间，他吃力地转过头想向别人求救，却发现自己的视野里一片血红——从额头上破开的伤口中流出没完没了的鲜血，顺着脸部冲刷下来，几乎覆盖了Michele左侧的整只眼睛。他从被挤压变形的车门里伸出一只手，艰难地想要抓住任何一个靠近的人。  
　　  
　　“Help，”他呢喃着，不知道自己有没有真的发出声音，“救救我……还有我弟弟……”  
　　  
　　在发出“弟弟”这个音节时，Michele剧烈地颤抖了一下。他头痛欲裂，泪水掺杂在血里从眼睛中流出来，让他的眼球一阵刺痛。他垂在身侧的右手不断重复握拳又松开的动作，涣散的眼睛里全是童年时代片段的闪回。  
　　  
　　那也是一个像这样的傍晚；夕阳还未落到地平线下，Michele从主屋里跑出来，想要抱在前院玩耍的弟弟回去吃晚餐。修剪整齐的草坪上到处都没有弟弟的身影，十岁的Michele跑得额头全是汗水，在焦急中听到弟弟隐隐约约的哭声。Michele拨开篱笆一样的灌木钻出院子，他那小小的、一团奶糖一样的弟弟正被一个高大的男人夹在胳膊下，哭得不停抽气。不远处停着一辆改装过的厢式车，Michele追上去，一边喊弟弟的名字一边大叫着来人帮忙。弟弟向他伸出手，白皙的小脸上全是晶莹的泪水。  
　　  
　　“哥哥，”他哭着说，“Michele，救我。”  
　　  
　　另一个人从后面跑上来，他在Michele再一次呼喊之前捂住他的嘴不让他出声，从地面上把他提起来。Michele在对方手里挣扎踢打，他看着弟弟凝视着他的惊恐的眼神，只觉得心头澎湃着无限的勇气。  
　　  
　　别怕，我会救你的。Michele咬着牙想。他完全没意识到现在已经不是十二年前的那个夏天；他正被困在一辆接近报废的跑车里，鼻尖全是从自己体内涌出来的鲜血的腥气。他摸索着解开困在身上的安全带，推搡着气囊想要离开这个地方。救护车的声音似乎忽远忽近，车顶上的红蓝色灯在突然暗下来的天色中一闪一闪。Michele推开车门，整个人从挤压变形的车门里跌出来。有人扶住他，七手八脚把他抬到旁边的空地上。汽油泄漏的味道扑鼻呛人，几个早就准备好的消防员把所有人带离出可能发生火灾的范围后，救护车终于呼啸着停到路边。Michele昏昏沉沉地被抬上担架，他勉力抬头看了一眼，天边翻滚的乌云正在蚕食艳丽的晚霞，一场暴风雨即将肆虐整座城市。  
　　  
　　Michele跌回担架上。一位医生扶住他的头，用小电筒检查他的瞳孔。  
　　  
　　“听得到我说话吗？”他问，“感觉怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“他被带走了，”Michele含混着回答，整个人还未从过去的幻影中醒来，“他要被带到里约了……我要救他，救救他……”  
　　  
　　另一位医生紧张地凑过来。  
　　  
　　“怎么样？”他问刚才的那位医生。对方已经收起电筒，正在指挥护士为病人测量心跳和血压。  
　　  
　　“有点意识混乱，可能是脑震荡。”他说，在病历记录上飞快地写着，“没有大面积骨折，没有吐血，应该没有脏器受伤，可以说非常幸运。额头上需要缝针，估计要留下很长的一道疤了。”  
　　  
　　他惋惜地摇摇头：“要有一段时间看不到Saverin的八卦了。”  
　　  
　　另一位医生惊讶地看着躺在担架上的Michele。  
　　  
　　“他难道是MicheleSaverin？”他问。  
　　  
　　第一位医生拉上救护车的门，示意司机可以开车了。  
　　  
　　“恭喜你终于认出了我们的迈阿密头条制造机。”他笑着说，又转过头去看Michele。躺在担架上的病人并不安分，他挣扎着，还想坐起来，被护士一次次按回去，用酒精棉给他擦掉脸上的血迹。  
　　  
　　“Saverin先生，”医生凑近他，“你现在安全了，我们正带你去医院。请放心，你伤得不重。需要我们联系你的家人吗？”  
　　  
　　Michele似乎在呢喃一个名字。他血红的眼睛盯着救护车的天花板，固执地不肯合上。  
　　  
　　“什么？”医生俯下身，想要听清楚Michele说话的内容。  
　　  
　　“Dudu，”Michele用气音重复了好几遍这个名字，泪水顺着眼角流下来滴落在消毒布上，声音也渐渐哽咽，“Dudu……Eddie，我看到了，你手腕上那道疤痕，那是Dudu的。”  
　　  
　　他又挣扎起来，护士给他插上的输液针头差点逆流。医生按住他的肩膀，转头对护士说：“拿一只镇静剂来，他情绪失控了。”  
　　  
　　豆大的雨点突然噼里啪啦在救护车车窗上敲响，外面漆黑如墨，十年不遇的暴雨已经登陆迈阿密，大自然正咆哮着炫耀自己的威力。失血和药物带来的眩晕让Michele闭上眼睛，他发着抖，护士小心地给他盖上毯子。Michele轻轻握了握拳头：他的掌心冰凉，当初被那些绑匪捆起来的时候，他也觉得很冷——可是Dudu也很冷。他紧紧地靠着Michele，小声抽泣着，不敢哭得太大声。Michele想用自己的手帮弟弟暖一暖——他们被绑在一起，绑匪对小孩子没有太大的戒心。Michele握住弟弟的手，发现自己的手也一样冰凉。  
　　  
　　“Dudu别哭，”他轻声安慰着弟弟，“我在这里，我会保护你的。”  
　　  
　　“Michele，我害怕。”弟弟抽搭着回复。他整个人都要蜷缩起来，Michele只好把下巴搁在弟弟头顶。  
　　  
　　“没事的，Dudu别哭了。”他一遍遍说着，手指在身后摸索绑着的绳结。改装的厢式车里十分杂乱，绑匪显然没对这两个小孩子上心。Michele用脚盖住一块铁片，然后小心地把脚缩回来，用最小的动作捡起铁片攥到手里。  
　　  
　　“Dudu要勇敢一点，”他用自己的身子挡住弟弟，双手背在背后，帮弟弟割着手腕上的绳索。绑匪用绳子的两端分别绑住了Michele和弟弟，Michele想先划开弟弟的绳子——绑匪的手法很粗暴，弟弟雪白的胳膊上被捏出了好几个青黑色的指印，Michele不舍得让弟弟受这样的苦。他不确定自己和弟弟能不能逃脱，但总得试一试。  
　　  
　　割着割着，Michele意识到不对劲了：绳索上很黏腻，Michele的手指几乎粘在一起。他顺着绳索摸了一会，反应过来这好像是血。  
　　  
　　“你受伤了？”Michele赶忙问。  
　　  
　　“手下面破了一点点。”弟弟奶声奶气地回答他。他很懂事，知道自己现在的处境，不大声哭闹惹得绑匪不耐烦。Michele小心翼翼地找到了弟弟的伤口：在手腕内侧，划破了不算短的一道。  
　　  
　　逃出去要带弟弟打破伤风。Michele盘算着。更加卖力地割起绳索。铁片的边缘并不锋利，Michele割了好一会，摸到绳索只是起了一层毛边。绑匪已经带他们到达了目的地——车外不知什么时候已经下起了大雨，被拽下车时Michele借着一道惊雷，向这个地方投去匆匆的一瞥：高矮错落的砖墙被雷电照得惨白，凹凸不平的地面上洼着腐臭的积水，这里十有八九是圣保罗的一处贫民窟。  
　　  
　　然而等待Michele的，是与弟弟的分别。一位绑匪粗暴地把捆着两人的绳索一割为二，拽起了Michele的弟弟。  
　　  
　　“Saverin家的钱什么时候送到？”他摇晃着Michele宝贝的小弟弟，好像只是在摆弄一个布娃娃。Michele大叫“你干什么”，另一个绑匪不耐烦地把他踹到地上。  
　　  
　　“我们不要钱。”那个绑匪似乎是这拨人的头头，剃光的脑袋上还有一块刺青，“收到的要求就是宰了这个小东西，让Saverin家肉痛几天。”  
　　  
　　他指了指两个小孩：“现在多出来一个，不知道雇主会不会给加钱。”  
　　  
　　“我看未必。”另一个盘腿坐在地上擦匕首的绑匪说，“子弹都给得这么抠门。”  
　　  
　　“那我把他带走怎么样？”抓着Michele弟弟的那个绑匪说，“反正也未必会加钱，我把这个小男孩带到里约，卖给一个我认识的大老板还能赚笔外快。他最喜欢这种小男孩，只有小男孩的舌头能让他硬起来。”  
　　  
　　几个绑匪都猥琐地笑起来。Michele捂着小腹，疼得说不出话，倔强地睁着眼睛不想让这帮混蛋看着自己落泪。  
　　  
　　那个光头绑匪踢了踢Michele。  
　　  
　　“怎么不把这个也带走？”他问，“我看他长得也不差。”  
　　  
　　“他太大了。”对方回答，“那个老板只喜欢七八岁以下的。”  
　　  
　　“Dudu。”Michele哑着嗓子叫弟弟的名字。他喉咙里一股腥甜，徒劳地想要留住自己的弟弟。  
　　  
　　弟弟没回应他；那个绑匪捂住他的嘴，把他带走了。Michele睚眦欲裂，一直盯着绑匪离开的地方。  
　　  
　　里约，里约不算远，Saverin家在那里也有势力。自己必须逃出去，告诉爸爸妈妈，Dudu还活着，快去救他。  
　　  
　　他忍着眼泪从地上爬起来，蠕动着缩到角落里。几个绑匪可能收到了什么指令，没急着处理他。Michele一边留意着绑匪的动静，一边拼命割着手上的绳子。在外面响起第一声枪声以前，Michele手腕上的绳子终于落地。  
　　  
　　“怎么回事？”光头绑匪站起来问道。一个绑匪举着枪走到窗边，刚露出一个头，一枚子弹就贴着窗框擦过来。  
　　  
　　“我们被发现了！”他叫道。  
　　  
　　“看好那个男孩！”头领叫到，“该死，他人呢？！”  
　　  
　　Michele已经从楼梯的缝隙滑下去了。他跌在下一层，发出不小的响声，几个绑匪噔噔地跑下来想要查看，Michele忍着疼，从地上一瘸一拐爬起来，从墙上的破洞里勉强钻进去，在蛛网纠缠的管道中爬了不知道多久，最后在一个相对宽敞的地方停下来，克制住自己的呼吸等待着。  
　　  
　　墙外狂风骤雨，Michele缩在这个地方，雨水哗哗地浇着他的后背，他的全身都慢慢湿透了。外面的枪声没完没了，雨水也一点都没有减小的势头，天好像永远都不会亮。Michele咬牙抵抗着睡意，双手握拳在自己唇边默默祈祷。为自己，更为被带走的Dudu。  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，枪声停了下来。Michele支撑精神竖起耳朵，结果听到了自己的父亲焦急的声音。  
　　  
　　“Michele！Eduardo！你们在吗？”  
　　  
　　Michele的爸爸庄严整肃，Michele从来没听过他这样的声音。他用尽力气抬起手敲了敲墙，发出竭尽所能最大的喊声。  
　　  
　　“爸爸！我在这里！”他喊道，小小的拳头捶打着墙壁，忍了一晚上的眼泪终于落下来，哭得几乎发不出声。  
　　  
　　他被Roberto凿开墙壁抱出来，虚脱似的倒在爸爸怀里。他只来得及哽咽地说了一句“Dudu”，就完全失去了知觉。惊吓加上淋雨，Michele在医院里发了三天的高烧，这期间一直闭着眼睛醒不过来。Eduardo下落不明，Sandra为此几乎流干了眼泪。Roberto带着手下日夜不停搜查着圣保罗的每一个角落，差点把整座城市都翻过来。他们什么都没找到；几个绑匪都在乱枪中没了命，Roberto最后也只能颓然地长叹，为八成已经殒命的小儿子流下了泪。  
　　  
　　Michele在第四天下午醒过来，看到床侧满面愁容、疲惫憔悴不复往日美丽的妈妈。  
　　  
　　“妈妈，我好饿。”他虚弱地说。  
　　  
　　Sandra像是看到希望降临一般坐起来握他的手。  
　　  
　　“Michele，你弟弟呢？”她抽泣着问，“你们在一起吗？他去哪了？”  
　　  
　　“什么弟弟？”Michele茫然地说，“我什么时候有弟弟了？”  
　　  
　　Sandra愣住了。她颤抖着按铃叫来了医生，圣保罗最好的医生前来为Michele会诊，得出的结论却是Michele的遗忘属于心理问题。心理专家据此猜测Michele可能目睹了弟弟遭遇不幸；Sandra听从了专家的建议，不打算强制唤起Michele的记忆。一个月后，Saverin家从圣保罗搬走，举家移民迈阿密。  
　　  
　　救护车刺破雨幕、驶向医院的途中，Michele丢失十二年的记忆终于复苏。弟弟含着眼泪的眼睛，和Eddie泫然欲泣的眼睛重合在一起，交替着在脑海里出现。Michele还记得他看到Eddie的第一眼：在花园里掩映的玫瑰枝条间。他曾见过无数次这样的画面；他会走过去，然后男孩会抬起头，甜甜地叫他：哥哥。  
　　  
　　Eddie。他在心里低声回应着。  
　　  
　　……不，不对，他是Dudu。Michele记得那双眼睛，他怎么能忘记那双眼睛：那是上帝的伊甸园中浇灌玫瑰的雨露，那是天使的翅膀中漏出的光辉。Michele一直觉得，弟弟的眼睛是世界上最甜蜜的糖果；早晨的面包片如果能在弟弟眼睛里的糖浆中蘸一蘸，一定会变得特别美味。  
　　  
　　……还有他手腕上那块疤，那是弟弟和他分开的那一晚，不知被什么划破留下的疤。  
　　  
　　他要打电话给Alex，还有爸爸；他要跪下来请求爸爸，一切都是他和Alex的错，是他们没有认出Dudu，犯下这样的罪孽。任何责罚他都愿意领受，但Eddie就是在外流落十二年的Dudu。他不是Eddie，他是Eduardo。Michele要补偿他，他愿意用尖刀划开自己的胸腔，把自己的整颗心脏都剖出来给他。  
　　  
　　Michele抽搐了两下——药效发作了，他昏了过去，什么都没来得及做。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Alex赶回家的时候，雨势已经很大了。天边滚着隐隐约约的雷声，雨滴啪啪地砸在车前窗上。Alex把钥匙插进锁孔打开门，看到客厅已经亮起灯后，整颗心都悬了起来。他走进家门，发现爸爸好像并不在这里。  
　　  
　　“Alex？”穿着一件粉色短袖的Eddie从卫生间里探出头，“你回来啦？”  
　　  
　　他又转回去，声音从卫生间传出来：“奇怪，我们的牙刷怎么都不见了……你扔了吗？”  
　　  
　　Alex走进卫生间。他从后面抱住Eddie，心有余悸地抱着他吻他。  
　　  
　　“你怎么回来地这么早。”Alex的声音都因为后怕微微发抖，“家里有人来吗？Michele没回来？”  
　　  
　　Eddie柔顺地靠着他的胸膛。  
　　  
　　“天气不好所以提早打烊了。Michele不是走了吗？”他说，“怎么还又要回来？”  
　　  
　　Alex低着头吻他的耳朵：“他告诉我落下东西了，要回来取。”  
　　  
　　Eddie缩起脖子，笑着把他往后推：“他没回来……别闹，好痒。”  
　　  
　　Alex含着他的耳垂不放，Eddie用手捶他：“我真的痒。”  
　　  
　　“我耳朵特别怕痒，”他说，笑得几乎弯腰，“只有耳朵，别的地方都不痒，你别闹了。”  
　　  
　　Alex松开他，双手圈着他的腰，凝视着Eddie的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我弟弟也很怕痒……只有耳朵怕痒。”Alex做梦一般轻声说。  
　　  
　　Eddie从他怀抱里轻巧地钻出去。  
　　  
　　“Michele？”他问，“他也耳朵怕痒？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”Alex恍惚地说，他疑惑地盯着Eddie看，眼神热烈又专注。  
　　  
　　“出去，我要洗澡了。”Eddie没留意Alex的异常，把他推出了卫生间。Alex在门口木然地站了会，返回到客厅里，重重地跌进沙发。  
　　  
　　屋里没有开灯，客厅里灯光昏暗。Alex怔忪地拿起茶几上的那个相框，一道闪电恰巧在此刻撕裂漆黑的天幕，Alex看清了那张相片。相框从他手里摔下去砸到地上，破碎的玻璃片背后，是那个男孩腼腆的笑容。  
　　  
　　Alex浑身冰凉。他摸到自己的手机，拨了Michele的电话后放到自己耳边。每一声等待接通的“嘟”声都像有一个世纪那么久，Alex脑中嗡嗡作响，不知等了多久，电话那一头才终于接通。  
　　  
　　“您好，这里是迈阿密中心医院。”听筒里传来一个平板的女声。  
　　  
　　Alex舔了舔发干的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Eddie正在冲洗头发上的泡沫的时候，卫生间外有人敲了敲门。  
　　  
　　“Eddie，”Alex的声音传进来，“我有点急事回公司一趟。你在这里等我，哪里都不要去。”  
　　  
　　Eddie停了水。  
　　  
　　“这么晚？”他说，“外面还下雨呢。”  
　　  
　　Alex的声音隔着门有点失真：“没办法，很重要。你就在家里等我，好吗？”  
　　  
　　Eddie莫名其妙地答应了——下这么大雨，他不在家等Alex，还能去哪儿？  
　　  
　　Alex心情沉重地开车驶向医院。暴雨无休无止，像是上帝颠倒了海洋，把世界上所有的水都倾倒在迈阿密。车窗外电闪雷鸣，黑得伸手不见五指。Alex把车停在医院门口，下车上楼的短短几步路，浑身上下已经淋得湿透，从身上落下来的水珠在电梯地面上汇成一滩。他在护士站问到了弟弟的病房，准备走过去的脚步又顿住了。  
　　  
　　Michele病房前的椅子上，坐着拄着手杖、闭目养神的Roberto。  
　　  
　　TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

正文：

　　Alex顿住脚步。他深深吸了口气，才重新迈出脚步，最后在Roberto面前停下来。  
　　  
　　Roberto已经睁开了眼睛。和三兄弟继承自母亲的暖褐色眼睛不同，Roberto的眼睛是灰色的，带着天生的冷漠和疏离。在Saverin家族中，他有绝对的权威与话语权。Alex是他从小培养的继承人，Roberto手把手地教导他，对大儿子用最严苛的标准来要求。Alex一直背负着来自父亲的沉重期望，一点错都不敢出。但是自他大学毕业、自立门户以后，Alex羽翼渐丰，Roberto已经很少再向大儿子施加压力。可Alex明白，父亲仍然有摧折自己脊背的手段。  
　　  
　　但他不能倒下；他承诺了Eddie，要保护他。  
　　  
　　“爸爸，你也来看Michele？”他竭力控制住声音，像无事发生一般开口，“他怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“没什么大事，额头上缝了五针。有点脑震荡，休息几天就可以出院了。”Roberto的回答也十分冷淡。  
　　  
　　Alex强自镇定地点了点头。他瞟了一眼窗外，突如其来的一道闪电在此瞬把夜晚的迈阿密照得亮如白昼。  
　　  
　　父子二人之间沉默了一段时间。乌云在天边整片整片的堆积，像是巨大的黑色帷幕，把月光星光遮挡得严严实实。雷声忽远忽近，豆大的雨珠仿佛是密集的子弹，凶猛地拍打在窗玻璃上。这个夜晚，整座城市都被暴雨包围了。  
　　  
　　“你有什么要对我说的吗？”Roberto抬头直视自己的儿子。他的视线像是两道利刃，几乎能把Alex的血肉都完全剖开。  
　　  
　　来了。Alex在心里想。他和Roberto就像斗兽场上的两只雄狮；他们互相打量，警惕地转着圈审视对方，等待另一个先露出破绽。现在，是Roberto先亮出了獠牙。  
　　  
　　“你是想问我Eddie的事？”Alex直截了当地反问。Roberto既然已经知道Eddie的存在，甚至还有可能上门探查过一番，就说明Alex已经没有隐瞒的余地。虽然Alex的心头此刻正压着关于Eddie身份的疑云，但他决定暂且压下这件事，等待应付过父亲后再详细调查。他已经做好了打算：他会对父亲说谎，告诉父亲自己只是贪图一时的新鲜，过一段时间就会赶走Eddie，再给他一大笔钱……  
　　  
　　Roberto沉稳地坐着：“你打算怎么办？”  
　　  
　　Alex打起精神。他挺直后背，想让自己显得无懈可击。  
　　  
　　“没什么打算，”他甚至学着Michele那样轻佻地耸了耸肩，“等过了这段时间，我会把他送走，再给他一笔钱的。大家不都这样做吗？”  
　　  
　　Roberto锐利地盯着他。Alex嘴角强扯出来的笑容都停住了。  
　　  
　　“你不觉得他长得很眼熟吗？”Roberto慢条斯理地说，摩挲着手杖上镶着宝石的兽头，“我看那个孩子，和你还有Michele都长得挺像的。”  
　　  
　　Alex只觉得自己的心直直地往下沉。好像有一只无形的手摁住他的喉咙，让他说不出话。在这一瞬间，Alex只觉得自己的脑子一片空白，却又似乎同时转着千百个念头。  
　　  
　　他有很多种回答可以应付：比如“我觉得不像”，或者“纯粹是巧合”。但是他拿捏不准；他现在正坐在赌桌前，玩着一把俄罗斯轮盘。左轮手枪子弹已经上膛，下一把的输赢可能就会让他脑袋开花。他把手指扣在扳机上，不知道自己的命运是生是死——Roberto把底牌攥得那么牢，Alex想出老千，但他其实什么都看不到。  
　　  
　　所以他只好硬着头皮，盲目地甩出自己的筹码以求一搏。  
　　  
　　“像吗？”他说，“我没看出来。”  
　　  
　　Roberto因为他的这句话站起来。Alex朝父亲微笑了一下——他过关了吗？  
　　  
　　Roberto扬起手，在长子的脸上狠狠抽了一巴掌。站在Michele病房前的保镖们不动如山，不远处的护士站中，值夜的护士头都没抬。他们好像都成为了这出戏剧的布景板，沉默地定格在自己的位置上。  
　　  
　　Alex被打得偏过脸。他的一边耳朵嗡嗡作响，半边脸颊火辣辣地疼痛。他今年二十五岁；是家族势力遍及巴西、在美国的上流社会也有一席之地的Saverin家的长子，被寄予厚望的继承人；任何人与他相处，都禁不住因为他的名头而高看他一眼。优渥的家境养出他高傲的自尊，但是现在，Alex完全无法顾及自己当众被父亲责打的羞辱。  
　　  
　　他的心里只转着一个念头：Eddie是谁？  
　　  
　　父亲不会为了一个男孩如此动怒。他和Michele还有Eddie三个人之间以世俗看来称得上畸形的关系，是不可外传的豪门秘闻，虽然会有损家族的声名，但不会让父亲大动肝火到如此地步，甚至不惜落人话柄，在人前这么责罚他一向甚为满意的长子。  
　　  
　　以Roberto的做派，他更有可能轻轻动动手指，让男孩彻底消失在这个世界上。  
　　  
　　……除非有什么Roberto不能除掉他的理由。  
　　  
　　Alex扭过脸，神色清明地注视着自己的父亲：他知道答案了。Eddie是谁，这对站在此处的父子已经都心知肚明。电光火石间，Alex想通了Roberto的反常：他在Alex不在家时前去了那间公寓，却什么都没做就此离开。Alex想到了茶几上那个相框：Roberto想必也看到了。  
　　  
　　“AlexenderSaverin，”Roberto的声音沉静而又满是威严，他几乎和自己的长子一样高，在Alex面前释放着自己作为父亲与长辈的威压，“你真的什么都没又察觉？Michele忘了，你也忘了吗？！”  
　　  
　　Alex咬着牙一言不发。  
　　  
　　他没有忘，他也舍不得忘。Dudu从小就很黏他，看到他的时候总是会伸出手要一个抱抱。Alex就会把他从Michele的膝头接过来，让弟弟白藕一样的胳膊搂着自己的脖子，然后低头吻他带着奶香气的软软的脸蛋。Dudu是个娇气的孩子，妈妈把他当女孩一样养，总是喜欢给他穿粉色或者白色的衣服，把他打扮得像个小天使，来弥补自己没有女儿的遗憾。Dudu会拽着自己衣服上不知道什么时候散开的丝带，哒哒地跑到正在书桌旁埋首学习的大哥旁边，噘着嘴让哥哥重新打一个蝴蝶结。Alex会弯下腰把他抱在怀里，扔下写了一半的数学公式，纵容弟弟握着笔在自己的习题集上乱写乱画。  
　　  
　　他曾经那么爱弟弟：Dudu是清晨的花叶上滚动的露珠，是载着太阳的金马车投射在世间的第一束光。Dudu和Michele一起失踪的那个晚上，从未有过信仰的Alex虔诚地跪在床边祈祷，乞求主宰万事万物的圣父能听见自己的声音，让两个弟弟都平安地回到家中。  
　　  
　　Alex十三岁的时候，Saverin家放弃了巴西籍，举家移民去往迈阿密。那是一个阴雨绵绵的天气，热带风光的圣保罗也笼罩在愁云惨雾中。Alex把额头抵在飞机的舷窗上，看着脚下渐渐缩小的故乡，意识到自己的童年就此结束了。  
　　  
　　十二年后，Alex在迈阿密庄园的庭院中，看到了修剪玫瑰花的Eddie。那一刻他的心跳得那么快，胸口都胀痛起来。他情难自制地盯着这个男孩，听到丘比特的弓箭破空而来，最后插在自己心上的声音。他从未有过这样的悸动。也许在炮声隆隆、战火纷飞的十九世纪，他和男孩是一对无缘的爱人，约定在下一世中厮守终身。Alex在此之前从未对谁一见钟情；但是在看到Eddie的第一眼，Alex就头晕目眩，坠入爱神为他编织的网彀中。  
　　  
　　或许，Alex从一开始就知道Eddie是谁。他从没有像这样爱过别人；从前是Dudu，现在是Eddie。爱神用手掌盖住他的眼睛，捂住他的嘴唇。Alex不愿听、不愿看，更不愿说。他心甘情愿沉沦在这种自我欺瞒里。  
　　  
　　Alex抬手摸了摸自己浮起指印的脸。他的口腔里有淡淡的血腥味。Alex舔掉自己嘴角边的一点血迹，直直望着自己的父亲。  
　　  
　　“你查到了？”他开口问道，带着显而易见的不死心。  
　　  
　　Roberto重重哼了两声。Alex发现自己的父亲好像不复印象中的意气风发了：Roberto脸上的线条绷得很紧，嘴唇却在微微颤抖。他眼睛里的神色没那么锋利，反而像是热烈燃烧过的灰烬，透出中年人的疲惫与沧桑。  
　　  
　　他从棕色西服的口袋里掏出几张纸，甩到大儿子身上，然后筋疲力尽一般重新倒回椅子上，拄着手杖支撑自己的身体。  
　　  
　　Alex弯腰从地上那几张纸。医院走廊的顶灯照着惨白的光，Alex匆匆扫过那几张纸，溺在水中般深深吸了两口气。  
　　  
　　一共三张纸，都写着：所有标记位点符合，准确率99.99%，支持鉴定人的父权关系。  
　　  
　　Alex恍惚地把这句结论来回看了好几遍。他的英语一向说得很好，几乎没有口音，可是现在，他觉得自己好像看不懂这几行字了。  
　　  
　　父权关系。他头昏脑涨地想，为什么有三张？他，Michele，还有一个是谁？  
　　  
　　Alex知道那个答案。他站在绞刑架上，绳索已经套上了他的脖子，刽子手拉紧绳子，想要结果他的性命；可是Alex还在挣扎，不想坐以待毙。  
　　  
　　他还有机会，Alex想着，把那几张纸叠起来放进口袋。  
　　  
　　“您打算怎么做？”他直接问Roberto。父亲已经向他亮出了底牌，Alex选择迎难而上。他从未忤逆过父亲的意愿；Alex一直按照父亲的期望生活，被装裱成家族的偶像。他想要为了自己叛逆一次。  
　　  
　　“我会把他认回来的。”Roberto闭着眼睛疲倦地说，“你和Michele做的荒唐事，我不会追究了。”  
　　  
　　他顿了一下，Alex察觉到父亲的手都在发抖。  
　　  
　　“……奇耻大辱。”Roberto说。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”Alex血气上涌，急切地开口责问自己的父亲，“你想把Dudu认回来，我和Michele没有意见。但是我们之间发生的事，就可以被完全抹消吗？”  
　　  
　　他越说越激动，甚至上前一步站到Roberto的面前：“我在不知道他是谁的时候爱上他了，你现在告诉我，因为你们是兄弟，所以你们要分开？”  
　　  
　　“为什么？凭什么？”Alex毫无风度地冲着父亲大吼，“你问过我了吗？问过Michele了吗？问过Dudu了吗？你有什么权利为我们做决定？你是我们的家长没错，可你不是中世纪的君主，没有权利在这里独裁！”  
　　  
　　吼完以后，Alex喘着气，胸膛一起一伏。他的眼睛通红，像是暴怒的野兽。  
　　  
　　“我可以有别的选择。”他冷静了一会，徐徐地开口说道，“Michele也可以。我们可以带着Dudu一起消失，躲到一个你找不到的地方。我们永远不会告诉他他是谁——他就只是Eddie。”  
　　  
　　Roberto早在Alex出声的时候就睁开了眼睛。他冷眼旁观着大儿子发疯，在Alex说完这句话以后，他拄着手杖猛地敲了一下地面，然后站起来，毫不留情地挥着手杖狠狠打在Alex膝盖上。  
　　  
　　Alex趔趄了一下，向后退了半步，咬着牙站住身子没跪下。他和Roberto对视着，父子之间目光相撞，无形的火花在空中四溅。  
　　  
　　“你刚才问我凭什么，”Roberto压着声音低喝，“那你凭什么，Alexender？！你以为你做的决定，对Dudu就是最好的吗？”  
　　  
　　“你二十五岁了，享受过上流社会的生活，上过美国最好的学校。因为你拥有过了，才觉得放弃也无所谓——Eduardo体会过吗？他在餐馆洗盘子的时候，你在欧洲谈着上亿美金的项目，Michele开着光音响就要十几万的跑车泡妞，他拥有过这些吗？”  
　　  
　　“他才十八岁，人生还能重头开始。我找人查了他的高中成绩单，他是个学习很好、很聪明的孩子——我能让他有新的身份，送他去上学，把他这十三年里错过的都补偿给他。我能让他受尊重，受爱戴——Alex，你觉得你能给他什么？”  
　　  
　　“爱情，”Roberto哼了一声，“你知道马斯洛的理论吗？只有满足了生存需要，人类才有余裕讨论爱情。我看你就是日子过得太舒坦了，才有力气和我在这里讨论什么爱情。你是这么想的，你知道Eduardo也是这么想的吗？爱情在他心里排第几位，比让自己过上好日子、拥有新人生、报答抚养他的婶婶更重要吗？”  
　　  
　　他轻蔑地哼了一声：“你口口声声说爱他，却没想过为他的人生考虑。欺骗他、让他放弃唾手可得的新身份新生活，你又凭什么，Alex？！你就没想过，你的母亲在这十多年里是怎么想念他的吗？你就没想过，让他回归他本该有的身份，让他不再为生计发愁、不再被人指指点点吗？！”  
　　  
　　Alex垂下头。他突然失去力气了：Roberto说得对，他太自私了。他怎么能为Dudu做决定？怎么能让他只做Eddie，不做Eduardo？  
　　  
　　……还有妈妈，这十几年里，失去小儿子让她流了多少泪，受了多少煎熬。她这么爱Dudu，自己怎么能让她失去重新拥有小儿子的机会？  
　　  
　　Roberto说他能让小儿子重新开始，Alex则知道父亲做得到。Eddie会放弃旧身份，被冠上Saverin的姓氏。上流社会有自己的一套法则，人们都会对他的过去缄口不言。父亲可以付一大笔钱给斯坦福或者哈佛，让他们收下自己高中辍学的小儿子；又或者，他会把小儿子送去欧洲，远离人们的视线。Eddie那么漂亮，很快就会得到所有人的喜欢。他会有女朋友，或者男朋友，而不论他做了什么选择，愧疚的父亲都会默许。他和Michele会退回到兄长的位置，最多在数年后的某个家族聚会上，克制礼貌地贴面吻一下弟弟的面颊。  
　　  
　　Alex感到自己的胸口一阵抽痛：他很少有过情绪如此外露的时刻，但现在，他哽咽着，向父亲屈服了。  
　　  
　　“爸爸，你说得对。”他的声音微不可闻，“……我和Michele……会做最好的哥哥的。”  
　　  
　　Roberto拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“我知道你会很难面对他。你们之间的事太荒唐了，Alex，我觉得你们最好分开冷静一下。我有一位朋友在帝国理工做教授，之前我们聊天的时候，他告诉我，他对Michele发表的一篇论文很有兴趣。我可以让Michele在他那里继续读研究生，还有博士。”  
　　  
　　“……你要把Michele送到英国？”Alex失魂落魄，已经顾不上吃惊，只剩下逆来顺受了。  
　　  
　　Roberto拍拍大儿子的胳膊：“还有你，Alex。你的祖父七十多岁了，已经力不从心了，你回巴西帮帮他吧。”  
　　  
　　Alex机械地点了点头。  
　　  
　　窗外的雨声不知何时已经止住了。最后一道沉闷的雷声过后，乌云中再也没了动静，转而翻滚奔逃着退散。迈阿密夏天的第一场雷雨结束了，只剩下窗玻璃上蜿蜒的水迹证明这一场大自然的发威不是所有人共同做的一次噩梦。今晚没有月亮，几颗孤独的星星在天幕上寂寥地闪烁着。  
　　  
　　Alex浑浑噩噩地看着父亲带领着手下的几个保镖离开，手杖敲打地面的声音伴随着脚步声渐渐远去。走廊上静得出奇，仿佛都能听到电灯中滋滋的响声。Alex呆呆地站了会儿，才想起来该去看看自己的弟弟——不知道Michele醒了没。  
　　  
　　他推开门，在暗中跌跌撞撞地走到病床边。房间里没有开灯，Michele躺在床上，额头上缠裹着厚厚的绷带。看到他进来，Michele努力扯出一个微笑，眼睛里有什么晶莹的东西闪烁着。  
　　  
　　“那你什么时候醒的？”Alex做梦一般问他。  
　　  
　　“你来之前。”Michele轻声说。  
　　  
　　“你都听到了？”  
　　  
　　“……是的。而且我也都想起来了。”  
　　  
　　兄弟两人沉默了一会。  
　　  
　　“Michele，”Alex双手发抖，抓住弟弟露在被子外、有几处轻微擦伤的手掌，“其实我们还有机会……我们现在就走，回家带走Eddie，连夜离开美国，去墨西哥……”  
　　  
　　“Alex，”Michele打断他，“他已经不是Eddie了。他的鉴定结果你看到了。”  
　　  
　　Alex把床头的水杯扔到地上，踹翻摆放的椅子，还又不解恨地踢了好几脚。  
　　  
　　“那又怎么样！”他对着自己刚刚经历车祸的弟弟大喊大叫，“我爱他又不是因为什么狗屁的血缘，难道他是我的弟弟，我就不能想操他了吗？你呢，你这个懦夫Michele，你现在想打退堂鼓了是吗？！”  
　　  
　　“我不会。”Michele疲倦地说，“我爱他，和你一样——不是因为他是我的弟弟。我分得清亲情和爱情，它们的悸动是不一样的。”  
　　  
　　“可是爸爸说得对：Alex，我们太自私了。我们和他在一起，这段关系从一开始就是不平等的。他不是玩具，我们得让他自己选。”  
　　  
　　Alex颓然地在病床边蹲下抱住头，手指插在头发中，陷入困境般撕扯着自己的发丝。  
　　  
　　“没机会了。”他喃喃地说，“他会是我们的弟弟，我们只能做他最好的哥哥了，Michele。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Roberto离开医院后，打发手下的一个人去庄园里接自己的妻子Sandra。他给了一个地址——Eddie现在住的地方，叮嘱保镖尽快带夫人来这个地点汇合。  
　　  
　　“现在？”想到现在的时间，保镖有点踌躇。  
　　  
　　Roberto揉了揉眉头：他突然发现自己摸到了很多皱纹，看来他的确是老了。  
　　  
　　“你只需要告诉她，我找到Dudu了，她一定会立刻跟你赶过来的。”他说完后踏进车门，轮胎碾压在马路上，溅起细小的水花。  
　　  
　　TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章大结局。没有番外。

　　今天对于Eddie而言好像是他的不幸日：蛋糕店因为暴雨不得不提前打烊，Eddie在夏日的暴雨下狼狈地跑回Alex的小公寓，在换下湿淋淋的裤子以后，发现自己忘记从店里把手机带回家了。他郁闷地换下衣服去冲澡，却怎么都找不到上星期刚买的牙刷。正当他翻箱倒柜寻找备用牙刷的时候，回家的Alex告诉他，自己要再出门一趟。

　　Eddie有些悒郁地冲了个澡，穿上家居的短袖，孤零零地坐在客厅的沙发上。他的眼皮一直在跳，心脏的律动也格外突兀。客厅里没有开灯，阴暗的氛围在此刻显得更加压抑。Eddie心烦意乱地在沙发上坐了会，在窗外响了一声爆炸般的惊雷时差点吓得跳起来。他后怕似的瘫在沙发上平复了一会心跳，外面正下着倾盆大雨，闪电伴着雷声，一个接着一个。Eddie在闪光灯般接连不断的电光里看到了地上的玻璃碎片，他俯下身，把自己的那张旧照片捡了起来。

　　Eddie抚平照片下方的褶皱，脸上紧绷的线条松弛下来，忍不住露出怀恋的微笑。五岁之前的短暂人生，他已经全无印象了；但是五岁之后，和叔叔婶婶在一起的每一天，他都能感觉到平凡的幸福。早晨的时候，婶婶会给他多煎一颗鸡蛋，唠叨着让他多吃一点；他也会嚼着培根，含糊地答应叔叔周末一起去打棒球。叔叔去世后，完整的玻璃出现了裂缝。Eddie明白自己的人生再也无法恢复原貌，但他仍然希望所有的一切都能变得更好。

　　他遇到了Alex，遇到了Michele。或许前路崎岖坎坷，或许他们之间永远不可能获得世俗意义上的美好结果，但Eddie仍然坚信，在当下的这一刻，他拥有着最好的一切。这是冥冥之中的某位神灵，对他慷慨的施舍。

　　夏天的暴雨总是来去匆匆，Eddie握着照片发了会呆之后，再抬起头，发现窗外的雨势已经止住了，势如瓢泼的大雨现在已经成了淅淅沥沥的雨线，Eddie避开地上的碎玻璃，去门边打开了灯取来清扫工具，准备收拾一下客厅地上的狼藉。

　　门铃声就是在这时候响起来的。Eddie扔下手里的扫帚，脸上立刻绽开笑容。

　　“Alex！”他雀跃地喊了一声，蹦跳着来到门边，一把拽开了门——他忘记了，Alex当然应该有家里的钥匙的。

　　所以，当他看到门外的身影后，嘴角边上扬的弧度瞬间收敛了回去。

　　“……Mr.Saverin。”Eddie轻声念出这个名字。他突然感觉到一阵奇怪的凉意：就算是刚刚结束了暴雨，也不可能这么冷的。可他此刻站在门廊边，却感觉一阵彻骨的寒风吹透他的骨骼，让他硬生生打了个寒战。他站在门边，扶在门框上的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Roberto Saverin要比他高一些，Eddie愣愣地微微抬着头，好像忘却了害怕似的和这位大人物对视着，甚至忘记了自己至少该把对方请进家门。

　　有那么几秒钟时间里，Eddie感觉自己好像沉入了一个迷雾做成的漩涡里。声音和画面都被切割成细小的碎片，在他身边打着转，然后像是龙卷风一样，呼啸着把旋转的范围扩充得更大。Eddie头晕目眩，他站在龙卷风的风眼里，好像被一扇完全透明的屏障隔绝，但他清楚地知道，外面的强风正在摧枯拉朽，改天换地。

　　那些属于过去的回忆中的碎片，像是细沙一样，让人难以把握，却还是有那么片刻的时间，能停留在Eddie的手中：他看到幼小的自己，依偎在一位美貌妇人的怀抱里，手指勾玩着妇人脖颈上的珍珠项链。缱绻的葡语一句一句灌进他的耳朵里，他小声应答着，趴在妇人的肩头，软绵绵地冲着身后那个高大的身影喊papai。

　　Eddie恍惚不已。他茫然地抬头四望，周围都是空荡荡的椅子，放映机孤零零地咔哒咔哒响着，把年代久远的胶片投影到惨白的幕布上去。而Eddie连逃跑都做不到：他被捆绑在座椅上，要被迫看完这一场与他而言毫无代入感的荒诞故事。

　　刹那间，Eddie明白了自己正在经历什么。龙卷风停下来了，莫名其妙的人生电影放送也停止了。他从云端晕晕乎乎坠落回地面，方才在云层中穿梭的滚滚响雷去而复返，在电光火石间把一道沉重的闪电击在Eddie的心上。

　　No。Eddie在心里高声呐喊，抑或是卑微祈求：NO。

　　但他的身体还是不可避免地向下滑去：他在潜意识里已经想明白了自己正在经历什么，而他的躯壳承受不住这样的打击。他恍如灵魂出窍一样，大脑和身体被分裂开来，二者完全无法协调。

　　而在Eddie摔倒在地面上之前，一双同样在颤抖的双手有力地扶住了他。Eddie飘忽的灵魂被重新打落回身体里，他迟钝地意识到，自己正把脸埋在一副宽厚的肩膀里，哭得无法停下。

　　他感觉到一只手正抚摸自己的头发；他听到Roberto Saverin用带着叹息的声音喊他：“我的孩子”。

　　Eddie在这一瞬间突然想起了自己的名字：它被遗忘的诅咒尘封十三年，在这个暴雨的夜晚终于挣脱出了封印。他看到许多陌生而又亲切的脸，他们用不同的声调，用同一个名字称呼他：他们叫他，Eduardo。

　　他是从五岁那年的绑架之后不见踪影的Eduardo Saverin，他是霸占哥哥们的膝头，用小小的手掌攥住他们全部的爱的Dudu。

　　*

　　从那间小公寓回到Saverin家位于迈阿密郊区的大宅的路上，Eddie——Eduardo一直都在发抖。他把自己的身体包裹在一张宽厚的毯子里，牙齿却忍不住一直都在打颤。他的亲生母亲——Sandra Saverin，这位匆匆赶来、刚刚与自己的小儿子相认的母亲，她脸上的泪痕还没有干透，此刻正坐在自己失而复得的宝贝身边，用一只手握着Eduardo的手，另一只手则焦虑地不断去试探小儿子的额头。

　　她有些焦急地叮嘱司机，让他再开得快一点：Eduardo看上去像是生了一场重病，为人母的关怀怜爱之心让她无法平静，担忧着自己小儿子的状况。

　　Eduardo围着毯子，昏昏沉沉地把自己蜷缩在后座的角落里。Roberto正一言不发地坐在前排副驾驶上，他与幼子相认时短暂的柔情已经褪去，脸庞和眼神都重新恢复了威严和冷峻。他灰色的眼睛里有一场比刚才更可怕的暴风雨；Eduardo不敢看他。

　　他把自己的额头抵在车窗上，用冰凉的玻璃来给自己因为信息过载而滚烫的额头降温。Eduardo从未觉得如此疲倦：他想让自己干脆一点昏迷过去，但事实上，他的脑子还在一刻不停地运转着。

　　婶婶怎么办？他想着。Saverin家或许会给她一大笔钱，甚至给她买一座岛，来感谢她对Eduardo的养育。但是Roberto一看就是那种老式古板的家长，他会和婶婶表示感谢，但他绝对不会让婶婶再插手Eduardo之后的人生。Eduardo的人生会被割裂两次：第一次是因为五岁时候的那次绑架，第二次是因为这一次的“回家”。他的婶婶会成为Saverin家客气礼貌对待的座上宾，但绝不再会是Eduardo的家人。

　　Eduardo知道上流社会意味着什么：是金字塔顶端的小众，是悬浮世俗生活之上的乌托邦。他不再需要为生计奔波劳碌，因为在这个阶层，“吃得饱饭上得起学”的概念像是一个笑话。他们像是高高在上的神明一样，用放大镜新奇地研究地面上爬行的蝼蚁。他们与普罗大众有着天然的屏障，这道天堑如此高不可攀，以至于能打破屏障、实现阶层跃迁的人寥寥无几。而现在，从这个天堂坠落回凡尘的Eduardo，再一次拥有了叩响那扇门扉的权杖。

　　Eduardo用手指绞着毛毯：他并未因此感到快乐。

　　如果——如果他并不是Saverin家的孩子，如果他是别的大家族流落在外的小少爷，或许他此刻也会高兴得发疯，会觉得自己只是恰巧过了十多年乞丐生活的王子——可惜事实令人遗憾，他的姓氏就是Saverin。他的男朋友们，就是与他血浓于水的亲生哥哥。

　　想到这个，Eduardo再次感觉自己被无所不至的冷意包围。Sandra看上去对整件事一无所知，Roberto则冷着脸只字未提。Eduardo不敢说话：他来到了人人渴慕的上层阶级的天堂，心脏却在炼狱中被永恒的火焰炙烤着。他爱上了自己的哥哥们，和他们做爱亲吻，精血相融——这是怎样的罪孽啊。

　　Alex知道吗？Michele知道吗？Eduardo昏昏沉沉地想着。他们有没有从一开始就认出自己就是他们的弟弟？又或者，他们始终毫不知情？

　　Eduardo不敢想象，如果Roberto把他们兄弟三人聚在一起，向一无所知的哥哥们宣布Eduardo的身份的时候会发生什么。如果真的有这么一幕上演，Eduardo确定自己一定会发疯的。

　　他想哭泣，想伏在母亲的膝盖上向她悔罪：她的儿子们违背人伦，做出了这种丑事。他想不顾一切跪倒在神灵的脚边，请他施展无所不能的法力，为他拨转时间的指针，让一切回归到还未开始之前。

　　然后，Eduardo想起了花园里的那两个下午：Michele站在玫瑰枝条间，怔忪地问他叫什么名字。Alex合上手上的杂志，唤他来到自己身边。

　　Eduardo崩溃了。他捂住脸，无法克制地痛哭出声。他陷入前所未有的自我厌恶当中，根本无法从罪恶感中解救出来。

　　Sandra搂着他的肩膀，心疼地吻着小儿子的侧脸，不停问他发生了什么。Eduardo无法回答，他什么都不能对母亲说；而且他清楚明白地知道，就算给他重来一次的机会，就算让他从一开始就知道Alex和Michele是与他流着相同的血的兄长，他也还是会罪无可恕、义无反顾地爱上他们。

　　*

　　Eduardo本来以为这会是一个无眠之夜；但事实上，当他躺在对自己而言完全陌生的Saverin家大床上、身侧坐着的Sandra温柔地用手拂拭他的额头时，身心俱疲的Eduardo几乎是立刻就陷入了沉睡。他闭着眼睛，放任自己沉入无梦的深眠里，好像这样就能逃避现实中一切令他无所适从的东西。

　　所以他并不知道，当他在夜半躺在床上紧蹙眉头时，有一个人走进来，在他的额头上落下了轻轻的一个吻。

　　Alex像一名守卫公主不被恶龙觊觎的骑士那样，静静地站在弟弟的床边。暴雨结束后，月亮重新露出云层，在人间一视同仁地播撒下银色的光辉。Alex站在床侧的阴影里，像一座只因为看了美杜莎一眼、就再也无法恢复人形的无声无息的塑像。

　　他订了清晨的机票，从迈阿密直飞圣保罗。父亲不愿意让他们兄弟三个再有任何碰面的可能，Alex理解这份良苦用心。他本来只想回家取了护照和证件后就立刻离开，但还是身不由己地打开了这扇房门——Saverin家真正的女主人Sandra在幼子失踪十三年后，也坚持在大宅里预留一所给小儿子的房间。现在看来，她近乎病态的固执是正确的，因为Eduardo确实回到了这所房子里，躺在了这张为他准备的大床上。

　　Alex看着睡梦中的弟弟，不可避免地想到了睡美人的故事。可惜的是，他不想做披荆斩棘唤醒公主的王子，他只想成为永远缠绕在公主床榻上的玫瑰。

　　他在黑暗里轻轻地叹息了一声，连再次伸手抚摸弟弟头发的勇气都没有，就像来时那样，悄无声息退出了房间。

　　Alex有些意外地在走廊尽头遇到了自己的父亲。从不抽烟的Roberto此刻正叼着一根烈性雪茄，红色的火光在夜色里一明一灭。他好像预料到Alex会出现似的，把雪茄烟盒递给了他。

　　Alex沉默地接过烟盒和打火机，用小刀切去烟头，点着了一根烟塞进自己口中。除非社交上的应酬场合，Alex其实很少抽烟；所以在吞吐出第一口烟雾以后，Alex忍不住咳嗽了两声。

　　“收拾好行李了吗？”Roberto问他。

　　“没什么好收拾的。”Alex回答，“带上证件就可以了，生活用品老宅子里都有，衣服也可以去了以后再买新的。”

　　Roberto点了点头。父子两人陷入诡异的沉默里。

　　“你恨我吗？”Roberto开口询问自己的儿子。

　　Alex摇了摇头。他短促地笑了一声，在意识到自己的声音如此沙哑难以入耳以后，又停了下来。他沉默了一小会，靠在栏杆上弹了弹烟灰。

　　“没有。”他回答，“你说得对。”

　　紧接着，他又喃喃自语着，把那句话重复了一遍。

　　“你说得对……如果我真的爱他，我应该给他最好的，而不是用爱的名义绑架他。”

　　两个人都没再说话。Roberto先抽完了烟，他转身的时候，拍了拍Alex的肩膀。

　　“妈妈呢？”Alex问了一句。

　　“她去医院看Michele了。我让她明天再去，她不肯。”Roberto的声音也格外低沉，“Alex，我和你的母亲从未偏心过。对你们三兄弟，我们都爱得一样多。”

　　*

　　尽管前半夜刚刚下过一场暴雨，让这个夏夜的温度略有下降，但是迈阿密的夏天还是那么燥热难当。Michele在半梦半醒间想要翻个身，却被一双手温柔地按住肩膀。

　　“别动，Michele。”那个声音温柔地说，用手帕拭去她额头上的汗水。

　　“妈妈？”Michele昏昏沉沉地应答着，费力地睁开眼睛，“你怎么来了？”

　　“我担心你。”Sandra柔和地说，手指碰了碰Michele额头上的绷带，“还痛吗？”

　　麻药的效力已经过了，尽管伤口还不算太重，但是缝针的地方还是传来丝丝缕缕的痛感。

　　“有一点。”Michele老老实实地回答，“但还好，不是很痛。”

　　Sandra笑着摸了摸Michele的脸。为了给伤口缝针，同时避免后续的感染，Michele的头发被剃掉了一部分，露出青色的头皮。Sandra端详了一会自己的儿子，不无惋惜地叹了口气。

　　“以后可能要留疤了。”她说着，摩挲Michele的下巴。

　　Michele没说话。他的身体一向很好，从长大之后，连感冒发烧的时候都很少有。他上一次住院，好像还是在十岁的时候。那个时候，他从医院的病床上醒来，虚弱地询问自己的妈妈，自己什么时候多出来一个弟弟。

　　窗外月上中天，暴雨后的天空碧色如洗。Michele微微侧着头看着窗外，分神想着Eduardo是不是已经回家了。

　　Sandra趴在床边，轻轻地伏在Michele没有受伤的胳膊上。

　　“Michele，”她轻声说，“有一件事，我不知道该怎么和你说……”

　　Michele打断她：“我知道你想说什么，妈妈。我也有事情要告诉你：我想起来了。”

　　“刚才爸爸和Alex已经来过了。爸爸说已经找到了Dudu。”

　　Michele艰难地说完了这几句话。他的喉头哽得难受，一旦想到他的Eddie成为了Saverin家的Eduardo，Michele就忍不住落下眼泪来。

　　“对不起，妈妈。”他哽咽地说，“是我没有保护好Dudu，我不该忘记的……”

　　他不该忘记的——如果他没有在十岁那年经历绑架的高烧后醒来把弟弟忘到脑后，Saverin家有可能在里约找到失散的Dudu。他的小弟弟会被带回家，这次意外会被当做一次有惊无险的奇妙经历，甚至还能在多年后成为兄弟们口中开玩笑被提起的谈资。Eduardo不会流落在外，Saverin家也不会来到美国。所有人的命运也许都会因此改变；而现在，一子落错，整个棋局都被改头换面。

　　他和Alex还有Dudu，他们三个会像每一个家庭中的寻常兄弟那样快乐而亲密地长大。老成稳重的Alex会被踢出Michele和Eduardo的游戏之夜，因为三个人不够分两个游戏手柄；Alex会因此记仇，在周末的早晨偷偷带着Eduardo去草场骑马，放任Michele在家一觉睡到中午。当然，他和Alex也会有其利断金的时候；比如，他们会把Eduardo锁在家里，让弟弟好好学习，然后一起去体验“成年人的世界”，去酒吧喝酒泡妞。

　　故事的开展存在那么多“如果”，是因为每一个选项都只是虚构，没有任何一种情节在现实生活中发生过。

　　Sandra拍着Michele的胳膊，纵容自己的儿子把十岁那年没来得及的眼泪在今晚宣泄出来。她像小时候哄自己的孩子们入睡那样，轻轻拍打Michele的肩背，用手帕温柔地拭去儿子脸上的泪水。

　　“没关系，”她用额头轻轻抵在儿子伤口外包裹的纱布上，“我从没有为此责怪过你……你很勇敢，Michele。我知道你当年一定尽了最大努力去保护弟弟。”

　　Michele像个任性的小男孩那样捂着脸，泪水从指缝中滑落出来。他想反驳母亲，告诉她自己一点都不勇敢：他爱上了自己的弟弟，而他现在只想懦弱地选择逃避。

　　*

　　夏天结束的时候，Eduardo的入学手续已经准备就绪了。伴随着新学期的来临，他将以全新的名字和身份进入哈佛，成为这所名满全球的学府的大一新生。可是，踏入梦想中校园的喜悦，并未冲淡他这两个月来的郁郁寡欢。

　　Alex在他回家的第二天早晨就离开了，Eduardo甚至没来得及和他道别。尽管他不知道自己再见Alex时该和他说些什么，但是Alex就这样离开美国回了巴西，还是让他倍感失落。

　　Michele出车祸住院的消息也让他忧心不已。他筹划着和妈妈一起去医院看望Michele，没想到Michele迅速出了院，在暑假期间就回到了波士顿，不分昼夜地泡在了MIT的实验室里，废寝忘食地继续他的课题研究。妈妈告诉Eduardo，新学期之后，Michele就要转去帝国理工继续读博了。

　　整整两个月的时间，Eduardo都无缘见到他的“哥哥”们。他偷听到Sandra在电话里抱怨一去不返的Alex和Michele，用责怪的口气询问他们为什么不回来探望久别未见的弟弟。Eduardo躲在门后，难过地不敢出声。妈妈对兄弟三人之间发生了什么一无所知，每当想到这个，Eduardo就会被巨大的愧疚感吞没，痛苦得几乎要呕吐出来。

　　大宅里的仆人除去老管家Joseph以外，全部都被换了一遍。Saverin家两位少爷与“Eddie”的桃色故事很快成了旧闻，不再有人谈起了。Eduardo在回家的第二天早晨浑身僵硬地接受了Joseph的问安。但是比起这个，他更恐惧于如何面对Roberto。在面对自己的亲生父亲的时候，他总是如坐针毡——Roberto知道他们兄弟三人之间发生了什么，因此在面对Roberto的时候，Eduardo总能感到被剥光一般的赤裸和丑陋。

　　距离开学还有半个月的时候，一场名叫“Andrew”的飓风势如破竹一般登陆迈阿密。飓风肆虐过境，留下了遍地房屋与树木的残骸，携带而来的暴雨几乎把迈阿密淹成了威尼斯。受灾的人们划着小船，在暴风雨之后绝望地面临流离失所的境地。

　　Eduardo趴在自家窗前，目睹大树被连根拔起，电线杆被轻而易举折断。他近乎痴迷地注视着这一切，在大自然摧枯拉朽的力量面前，意识到人类的脆弱与痛苦如此渺小。

　　飓风离去后，Eduardo报名参加了迈阿密的受灾重建志愿活动。他为人们派发赈济的食物，亲自动手帮失去住所的家庭搭建帐篷。在亲身参与了如此多的不幸之后，Eduardo的心态反而平和下来。暴风雨虽然可怕，但并非一无是处：尽管它造成的伤害不可逆转，但它也带来了明净的天空，和一次令人永生难忘的体验。

　　志愿活动结束之后，Eduardo就该启程前往波士顿了。在迈阿密的机场，Eduardo第一次主动拥抱了自己的父亲。Roberto迟疑了半秒，但还是用力拥住自己的小儿子，在他肩膀上拍了拍。结束这个父子之间的拥抱后，Eduardo退后一步，向所有前来送行的亲人们挥手——他的两个兄长依旧缺席——在告别后，他走入了攒动的人群中。

　　他身后的巨大机场窗外，露出大片漂亮的青色天空——暴风雨已经彻底结束了，从现在起，将会一直是晴空万里。

　　*

　　Alex本来和祖父约定要五局三胜，但是棋局开始后，Alex已经连输两盘了。他转着手里的棋子，心不在焉地盯着面前的棋盘。热带气候的圣保罗四季都是夏天，现在即使已经是南半球的冬季，窗外还挂着炎炎的骄阳。一只豹猫窝在Alex脚边，困倦地打着哈欠。

　　三子之后，Alex的祖父再一次将军了。他指挥自己的棋子吃掉了Alex的王后，笑着把所有棋子拢到了一起。

　　“你输了。”他笑意吟吟地说。尽管他年事已高，眼睛却并未浑浊，反而炯炯有神地盯着自己喜爱的长孙。

　　“你已经陪我下了一整年的棋了，居然没有一点长进。虽然你的棋艺从来没有Michele的好，但也不该差到这种地步。发生了什么烦心事吗，Alexander？”老人不疾不徐地问到。

　　“没什么。”Alex揉着紧皱在一起的眉头，不太情愿地回答。

　　祖父慢悠悠地把所有的棋子封回到盒子里。

　　“棋盘上不论棋艺高低，都得全力以赴。因为你无法杀死对手，就会被对手杀死。象棋可是很残酷的游戏。”祖父收起棋子盒，“所以，是什么让你在棋局上死在了我手中呢？”

　　Alex欲言又止地看着自己的祖父。年迈的老人用鼓励的眼神回复他。

　　“我……我的一位朋友。他爱上了一个人。”Alex低声说着。他脚边卧着的那只豹猫不知道何时醒了过来，纵身一跃跳上他的膝头。Alex抚摸着豹猫光滑的皮毛，犹豫着自己该怎样开口，“一个……一个他不该爱上的人。”

　　祖父轻轻笑了一声。

　　“那让我先讲讲我的一位朋友的故事吧。”他笑着说，“我的这位朋友，他也爱上了一个人——二十岁的时候他是个司机，给里约一户有着黑道背景的富裕家庭开车。这家没有儿子，老爷只有一个看做掌上明珠的漂亮女儿。一来二去，穷司机和这位大小姐相爱了。”

　　“这件事当然没有瞒过老爷的耳目——刚说过了，老爷没有儿子。他要找一个优秀的男人来娶他的女儿，继承他的家业，绝不能让自己的千金被一个下等司机染指。”

　　“于是，司机被他的手下抓起来，在车库里被打了个半死。就当老爷拽着司机的头发，准备用手枪里的一颗铅子儿送他去见上帝的时候，大小姐出现了，用自己的身体挡住了父亲的枪口。她告诉老爷，他不能杀死这个司机，因为他的外孙不能没有父亲。”

　　Alex惊讶地看着自己的祖父。祖父笑着对他点点头。

　　“没错，这就是我和你的祖母认识的经过。”他微笑着，脸上流露出属于年长者特有的那种怀念而又感慨的神色，“我就这样入赘到了你的祖母家，一开始备受冷落。但是你的祖母始终相信我的能力，她偷偷典当自己的嫁妆，支持我去做服装生意。后来，我用自己在服装行业赚到的钱，把你祖母家的资产翻了五番。”

　　Alex用带着敬畏的眼光，不自觉地仰望着自己的祖父。

　　“所以你看，爱情是没有对错尊卑、该与不该之分的。如果我不爱你的祖母，我们的家族不可能有如今的产业；如果你的祖母不爱我，我在六十年前就已经死了，尸体或许还会被沉进巴拉那河里。”

　　祖父抱着棋盘，空出一只手拍了拍Alex的肩膀。

　　“所以告诉你那个朋友，让他去勇敢追求所爱吧。爱情给他的回报，也许会是令人意想不到的惊喜。”

　　祖父转身离开的时候那只趴在Alex膝盖上的豹猫也嗷呜一声跳下来，紧跟上祖父的身影。

　　Alex还坐在棋桌边，若有所思地盯着桌面上的某一个点。

　　“对了，”祖父走出去两步又回过头，“你的祖母，还有你们，现在都跟我姓。”

　　Alex笑了出来。

　　他在空荡的大厅里又坐了一会之后，起身离开了——他的房间还在楼上，他需要自己的笔记本电脑，好订一张前往波士顿的机票。

　　在浏览航班信息的时候，他给Michele发了一条短信。

　　我要去找Dudu。他言简意赅地写到，你要一起吗？

　　短信发送出去三秒以后，Alex的手机就像被踩中的地雷一样开始了轰炸般的狂响。Alex看着屏幕上闪烁的“Michele”，故意延迟了好几秒才接起电话。

　　他连一句“hello”都没来得及说，话筒里已经传来了震天响的语音。

　　“Fxxk！你他妈什么毛病Alex！你知道伦敦现在几点吗？你扔什么炸弹？而且都过去一年了，你现在告诉我你要去找Dudu？！你是喝飘了还是嗑嗨了？”Michele连气都不带喘，直接飙出来这么一长串话。

　　Alex气定神闲，把手机换了一只手，夹在肩膀上，空出来的那只手操作鼠标，在购买机票的提示框里点了“确定”。

　　“我没喝醉，也没嗑药。”他冷静地说，语调和平常在会议桌上进行商业谈判没什么不同，“我只是听祖父讲了个故事，然后我意识到，我不能做让自己后悔的事。”

　　他一边说着，一边忍不住勾起嘴角：“毕竟我从小就比你勇敢，Michele。”

　　听筒里沉默了两秒钟。

　　“我知道你不敢去。”Alex慢悠悠地说。

　　“……谁说我不敢去了。”Michele小声地反驳他，声音里明显地底气不足，“我现在就订机票，我们波士顿机场见。”

　　Alex干脆利落地挂了电话。他不担心Michele会放他鸽子：因为爱情的力量是如此伟大，它总能给人一往无前的勇气。它能指使王子翻山越岭去寻找在魔咒下沉睡的公主，也能让迷途知返的旅人穿破瘴雾，重回自己爱人的身边。

　　而且，Michele最好不要来。Alex恶意地想着。这样，他就能独占Dudu了。

　　他合上笔记本电脑，站起身走到窗边。今天的圣保罗没有下雨，是个适宜出行的好天气。

　　FIN.


End file.
